En busca de un hogar
by DhampireCry
Summary: FINALIZADA! Lucas descubrió que su madre en realidad no era su madre y que su verdadera madre creía que estaba muerto. Ahora el intentara buscarla, aunque ello le lleve toda la eternidad, el buscara a su madre, buscara a Esme.
1. Búsqueda en la eternidad

**En busca de un hogar**

Me esforzaba por llegar

Pero cuando intenté hablar claro,

Sentí como si nadie pudiera escucharme.

Quería pertenecer a este lugar,

Pero algo andaba mal aquí.

Entonces recé para que pueda escaparme.

"Kelly Clarkson"

**Capitulo 1**

**1936 – Virginia**

**Lucas POV**

Todos estábamos reunidos alrededor de la gran cama donde yacía enferma mi madre, la habitación estaba cargada de llantos, gemidos y suplicas porque algún milagro curara a mi madre de su enfermedad, yo solo me dedique a tomar su mano y no mostrar debilidad aunque a un chiquillo de quince años como yo le gustaría igual debía ser fuerte por ella.

- Lucas… - susurro ella casi sin fuerzas y yo solo le tendí la mano.

Mi madre era una mujer de unos cuarenta de piel blanca y melena rubia lo cual siempre me pregunte ya que mi color era un color más acaramelado que ni mi padre tenía, aun en su lecho de muerte intento mostrarse dulce.

- Aquí estoy mamá – dije intentando que no se quebrace mi voz.

- Diles a todos que se vallan por favor… quiero decirte algo.

Le hice una seña a todos para que nos dejaran solos, uno por uno se fueron yendo hasta que quedamos solo ella y yo.

- ¿Qué ocurre mamá? – ella levanto su mano y acaricio mi rostro.

- No me digas mamá, porque no lo soy.

- ¿De qué hablas? – dije sin querer entender, por alguna razón sabía que no sería agradable y debía mantener silencio.

- Cada día… cada día de mi vida me arrepiento de haberle quitado a esa mujer su hijo… - mis ojos se abrieron como platos y una lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.- Yo llevaba diez años con mi marido y sin existo no podía tener hijos, no pude tenerlos…. Hace quince años yo estaba de turno en un hospital y un día llego un mujer en trabajo de parto, pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pensé que la ayudaba a ella… pero en realidad me estaba ayudando a mí misma.

- ¿Qué… hiciste? – dije entrecortadamente intentando no desesperarme.

- Ella era una mujer soltera, era joven y hermosa y de segura tendría muchas más oportunidades… así que convencí a los doctores de que sería mejor que una pareja más estable cuidara de ti… así que le dijimos a tu madre que habías muertos en los días que ella estuvo inconsciente….

Mi mente estaba en perdida mientras ella avanzaba con su historia, la mujer que me crio, que me cuido, no era mi madre, me había robado, me había separado de mi verdadera madre, pero no importara lo que ella haya echo, yo no la odiaba, ella quería ser madre y había echo un gran trabajo en ella, pero… ¿Qué le paso a mi verdadera madre? ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaría?

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunte emocionado, ella solo me miro por unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Esme…Esme Anne Platt…

- ¿Dónde esta? – cuando pregunte ella empezó a derramar lagrimas de dolor.

- Lo siento…en… serio lo siento… - dijo entre lagrimas y apretando fuertemente mi mano. - Cuando le dijimos que habías muerto… ella… ella… ella se tiro del acantilado y…

¿Ella se había suicidado… por mi? ¿En serio estuvo dispuesta en acabar su vida por estar conmigo? Una ola de culpa me invadió, culpa y pena, entonces ella me amaba, ella hubiese dado la vida por su bebé; las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, por la mujer que me dio la vida, por la mujer que nunca podre conocer. _– Ella sigue viva_. – me dijo una voz en mi interior, por alguna razón mi corazón se negaba a que ella estuviese muerta, me aferre a la idea, a la idea de que ella aun estuviese en este mundo esperándome… Ella debía de estar viva.

- Debo encontrarla… - susurre para mí mismo y mi madre me miro como si estuviese loco, me dirigí a ella y la mire diciendo que hablaba en serio. – ella aun está viva.

Estaba seguro, mi madre, la mujer llamada Esme, la mujer que me trajo al mundo seguía viva e iba a encontrarla… aunque tardase toda la _eternidad._

**1940 - Ohio**

Me encontraba en un bar vació con un hombre de piel blanco como papel, fracciones perfectas y ojos color escarlata, hace uno días me entere de lo que era, yo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que era, pero lo suficientemente valiente como para encararle.

- Es una historia conmovedora. - dijo en tono de burla mientras afincaba sus uñas a la barra haciendo pequeños rasguños. - Pero no creo que sea razon suficiente como para condenarte ¿de que te sirve la eternidad si ya deberías saber que ella también es mortal? Lo mas probables es que eso solo te sirva para encontrar su cadáver...

- Su cadáver nunca fue encontrado. - le dije con voz firme.

De un momento a otro con una velocidad inhumana tomo mi cuello sin usar mucha fuerza y me levanto, el era fuerte pero a mi no me asustaba, no me asustaba sus ojos rojos como la sangre, ni sus grandes colmillos, simplemente coloque mi rostro inexpresivo y el me solto.

- Eres valiente y muy persistente o muy estúpido quizás. - se acerco a mi. - espero que encuentres lo que buscas.

Entonces sentí algo penetrar mi cuello, no solté ni siquiera una queja o un gemido, no iba a mostrar debilidad, pero había algo que ni el mas valiente u orgulloso podía aguantar... el fuego.

**Este fic lo hice porque me vino de repente la inspiración, siempre quice que Esme fuese feliz ¿acaso no lo merese? espero que les guste, les propongo que si obtengo al menos de cinco o diez reviews la continuare.**


	2. Una luz y un pequeño sol

**Capitulo 2**

**Actualidad - Washington**

**Lucas POV**

Me sentía agobiado por las llamas que envolvía mi garganta, en estos momentos me encontraba dentro del tren de Washington Square, era un poco extraño que un vampiro usase el metro para movilizarse pero de alguna forma era la única forma de aprender a resistir el aroma a humano, llevaba solo cincuenta años con la dieta de animal y era muy difícil incluso ahora que no he vuelto a consumir sangre humana.

- Disculpen… permiso… - chillaba una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos y entonces sentí como el asiento a mi lado era ocupado.

De pronto sentí una gran esencia envolverme, era simplemente lo mas deliciosos que haya olido, tan fuerte, tan poderosa que hacía que mi garganta no solo quemase, si no, que quemase todo mi cuerpo, por suerte me había alimentado y las esencias de las demás personas la disipaba, pero ¿de quién era tal perfume? Me gire y me encontré con la criatura más hermosa, una chica con no más de dieciséis años, con ojos verdes oscuros y cabellos color miel cayendo por sus hombros, llevaba un vestido amarillo y un gorro marrón al igual que su chaqueta, en frente de ella había una maleta, de seguro estaría de viaje, no era muy alta y era delgada… entonces lo oí.

- ¿Cuántos meses tiene? – me atreví a preguntar, sin saber porque mi necesidad de hablar con ella.

Me miro sorprendida con sus ojos verdosos y entonces me di cuenta que para cualquier humano su embarazo no sería visto a simple vista, antes de que pudiese justificarme ella sonrió mientras acariciaba su plano vientre.

- Un mes y medio. – dijo con una voz muy baja entonces se vio avergonzada. – creo que soy muy obvia ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- Me parece un poco extraño que una chica embarazada se valla sola de viaje. – dije señalando su maleta, entonces sus ojos se volvieron tristes mientras seguía acariciando su vientre. - ¿o me equivoco?

- No…es solo, que… bueno… mis padres no pueden ocuparse más de mí y… - intento decirlo de la manera más tranquila pero era obvio lo que quería decir, sus padres la habían echado.

- Oh. – esa fue mi gran respuesta. – Lo siento… - entone se dio de cuentas de que si entendí a que se refería.

- Descuida, de cualquier manera quería irme, si me quedaba mas tiempo en esa casa se que nos hubiesen separado. – dijo refiriéndose al bebé.

La mire con admiración, de ser capaz hubiese deseado que la mujer que me dio la vida hubiese luchado de aquella forma y aunque ella era muy joven estaba dispuesta a irse a su suerte pro el simple hecho de seguir con su pequeño, inclusive yo después de tantas década aun esperaba encontrar a mi madre, no me importaba si ya estaba muerte desde hace tiempo, solo quería que supiese que aun seguía vivo (más o menos) por ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me dijo.

- Lucas.

Entonces me extendió su mano y no dude en tomarla, era muy cálida y re confortable, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por mi gélido tacto pero luego me dedico una sonrisa llena de confianza, mi garganta quemaba pero ahora era de una manera mas cálida, me sentía muy bien al lado de aquella chica.

- Un placer, soy Queen. – no pude evitar reír ante su nombre. – Si, si, mis padres eran fanáticos de la banda. – me aclaro sarcásticamente mientras reía.

Durante el transcurso del viaje nos pusimos a conversar de cualquier cosa, disfrutaba mucho cuando ella se reía, eso producía cosas que hace tiempo no sentía; ella era muy dulce y alegre, sin contar que veía muy tierna cada vez que acariciaba su vientre, de seguro ella sería el tipo de perdonas que esperaría encontrar en mi madre. Pero como toda cosa buena tiene que terminar, esta no era la excepción.

- Aquí me bajo. – dijo ella con la mirada cargada de tristeza. – Fue un placer. – yo solo asentí.

Entonces tomo su gran maleta y empezó a arrastrarla, ahora que la veía bien parecía algo cansada y esa maleta no se veía muy liviana, entonces sin poder evitarlo me levante y tome su maleta, ella me miro sorprendida, pero no protesto; nos bajamos juntos del tren y ella me miro extrañada cuando las puertas se cerraron a mis espaldas y me quedaba afuera con ella.

- Gracias. – susurro antes de sonrojarse haciéndola ver aun mas adorable.

- No hay de qué ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? – me atreví a preguntar.

- Claro.- dijo sin vacilación, normalmente un humano al menos vacilaría.

- Confías fácilmente en las personas… - le dije tomándola del pelo y ella solo sonrió.

- Eres bueno. – dijo ella y la mire confundido. – Yo sé por alguna razón cuando alguien es bueno o malo… no sé, es como un sexto sentido.

- Si claro ¿puedes saber cuando alguien es bueno? – dijo apuntando a su vientre y ella solo me miro avergonzada.

- Bueno a veces me equivoco, pero... - se acerco a mi y me miro fijamente antes de sonreír. - Eres diferente.

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos afuera y vi un letrero donde decía Manhattan, sonreí ante la casualidad, a mi de seguro no me costaría volver corriendo a casa; para mi suerte ya estaba oscureciendo así que ella no saldría corriendo al verme brillar como diamante, la noche era fría y las calles estaban casi desiertas.

- ¿De dónde eres? – dijo rompiendo el hielo.

- Nací en Ohio pero me estoy quedando por un mes en Nueva York, dentro de una semana me iré a vivir aquí en Manhattan.

- ¿Por qué? – era muy curiosa se podía ver.

- Necesitó encontrar a alguien o al menos un registro de aquella persona.

- ¿Eres detective o algo así? – me pregunto yéndose por lo mas obvio, no podía decirle que he estado buscando a mi madre por casi un siglo así que solo asentí.- Mmm… ¿has tenido suerte?

- En realidad mas o menos, a veces encuentro registros de aquella persona y otras parece que se esfumo. – en realidad era cierto, ya que hace no más de cuarenta años encontré un registro de una maestra cerca de Alaska llamada Esme, solo que su apellido era Cullen, pero eso era suficiente motivación para seguir buscando.

- Esa persona debe ser muy importante. – asentí y tenía ganas de cambiar de tema.

- Mucho – dije mientras escuchaba a su estomago quejarse. - ¿Quieres comer? - asintió y entonces su estomago volvió a gruñir.

Entramos a un restaurante, no muy fino, no había mucha gente debido a la hora y estaban a punto de cerrar, cuando Queen ordeno y me pregunto que quería le dije que no tenía hambre. Me extraño mucho que ella no hubiese comido y se notaba que tampoco había dormido mucho y según lo que sabía eso no era bueno para una joven embarazada, incluso pude deducir que no tenia donde quedarse ya que a esta hora ella ya debía estar en algún hotel o algo así.

- ¿Qué harás ahora Queen? – le dije mientras comía y ella capto enseguida a que me refería.

- En realidad no se… mi novio se mudo de ciudad antes de saber que estaba embarazada, mis amigas me recomendaron abortar pero no quería… - empezó a narrar ella y me di cuenta que necesitaba desahogarse.- cuando les dije a mis padres ellos me apoyaron en no abortar y pensé que podía conservarlo… - sollozó. – pero hace unos días escuche mi padre decirle a mi madre algo de unas pastillas en mi comida y llevarme al medico para que me… – volvió a sollozar al recordar aquellas palabras.- cuando les dije que lo quería conservar me echaron…

Entonces rompió a llorar, deslice mis manos atreves de la mesa y tome las suyas sintiendo su dolor.

- No quiero que nos separen. – dijo un poco más calmada y entonces una dulce sonrisa se asomo por sus labios. – Esta cosita es tan mía… es un trocito de mi, no podría soportar perder a algo tan hermoso como esto, no quiero que mi pequeño piense que soy una cobarde…

- Un hijo nunca pensaría así de una madre… - le susurre. – Lo estás dando todo para estar a su lado, créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada peor que un niño llorando por su madre…

- Gracias… - dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a mi y me abrazaba, no dude en corresponderle mientras ella lloraba en silencio.

Como había predicho ella no tenía ningún plan, el dinero casi lo tenía agotado y no sabía donde conseguir hotel o un lugar donde quedarse, tampoco había terminado la escuela, por lo que trabajar en su estado no era una opción, me arriesgue a todo, no podía permitir que algo le pasase a ella, ella y el bebé que cargaba ya eran parte de mi, estar con ella me hacía sentir vivo y fuerte.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que consigamos donde puedas quedarte. – ella me miro sorprendida, rara vez viene un extraño a darte toda su ayuda. – tengo un apartamento cerca de aquí. – ella levanto la ceja. – ¿recuerda que te conté que en una semana viviré aquí? – entonces asintió mientras una sonrisa agradecía me saludaba.

El apartamento no era muy grande ni lujoso, pero tenía todo lo que una humana podía necesitar, un cocina, agua, electricidad, una única habitación con una baño y una gran cama y un estudio donde yo hacía mis investigaciones. Queen se sentó en uno de los sofás color azul y parecía cómoda de estar allí, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?... – su voz se oía cansada.- ¿Por que me ayudas si no me conoces...?

- Porque te entiendo. – me miro un rato y yo solo acerque mi mano a su vientre y lo acaricie, ella se estremeció ante mi tacto y yo solo sonreí. – Se muy bien cómo se siente que te separen del ser que tanto te cuido…

- ¿Tienes padres? – pregunto tomando desprotegido y ella se tenso. – digo… no debes tener más de veinte y tienes un departamento y todo eso… - dijo nerviosa.

- En realidad tengo diecinueve. – o debería decir noventa. – lo que ocurre es que la persona a la que busco es mi madre. – sus ojos se abrieron como platos. – cuando tenía quince descubrí que me habían separado de mi madre y llevo desde entonces buscándola.

De pronto me envolvió en sus brazos mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Bueno chico…- entonces sentí una lagrima rodar por su mejilla. – quisiera que mi pequeño fuese como tú. – eso me pego muy adentro en pecho donde se suponía que debía estar latiendo mi corazón.

Ningún humano sabía de mi historia y nunca nadie me había consolado, la envolví en mis brazos hasta que se quedo dormida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fueron pasando los días y mi vida se vio llena de luz ante Queen, ella era simplemente lo mejor que pudo haberme ocurrido, al fin de cuentas, ya a la semana de quedarse en mi departamento me negué a que se quedase en cualquier otro lugar, estuvo insistiendo en buscar trabajo pero yo le prometí que la cuidaría, ella no objeto pero igual siguió insistiendo en pagarme de cualquier manera a la cual siempre le decía que habría mucho tiempo para hacer; me empecé a preocupar cuando ella empezaba a notar que nunca comía y ya que ella dormía en mi cama le extraño que nunca estuviese cansado cuando él decía que me quedaba en el sofá, pero por suerte ella era curiosa pero también era muy despistada.

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que se quedo a vivir conmigo y su vientre ya estaba empezando a crecer haciéndola ver más adorable; cuando sabia que ya no podía ocultarle lo que era me decidí a decirle que era un vampiro, al principio creyó que era una broma pero cuando le asegure o mejor dicho le demostré que no era mentira ella solo empezó a hiperventilar preocupándome por la salud de bebé, supuse que tendría miedo o quizás se iría corriendo pero ella solo se limito a contestar un simple _"No tengo casa, trabajo, mis padres me echaron y estoy embarazada… creo que un vampiro que me ofrece a mí y a mi bebé un hogar no sé uno de mis problemas" _Aunque claro tuve que aclararle que solo bebía sangre de animales y que no moría a la luz de sol, solo brillaba y que tampoco me afectaba el ajo lo cual me sirvió ya que ella ese día me persiguió con una ajo en la mano cada vez que me acercaba. Desde ese día estaba seguro que era el ser más feliz del planeta, pero aun quedaba un problema que casi pasaba por alto, mi madre; ya le había contado a Queen sobre ella, de cómo se intento suicidar al saber mi supuesta muerte y de cómo llevo buscando, solo había una cosa que nunca le aclare...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas buscándola… en realidad? – me pregunto mientras estaba en mi estudio revisando a gran velocidad los nombre de los ciudadanos.

- En realidad llevo más o menso ochenta años.

- No crees que tal vez ella ya… murió hace ya tiempo. – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en mis hombros, yo solo mire sus ojos verdes fijamente.

- Lo dudo… aun tengo la esperanza, cuando descubrí la existencia de los seres inmortales supe que aun había posibilidad… - ella me miro sin entender. – cuando fui al lugar donde me dijeron que había muerto descubrí que nunca hallaron el cuerpo, después en Alaska descubrí el registro de una mujer con su nombre. – entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.- aun hay una posibilidad…

- Más le vale a esa mujer estar feliz de encontrarte… - dijo ella con entusiasmo con un poco de amenaza y no pude evitar reír y ella se unió a mi risa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Estaba entrando al departamento después de ir a muchos de mis viajes hacia la biblioteca, resulta que mi madre nunca piso esta ciudad y que eso significaba que tendría que irme pronto, pero no podía dejar a Queen, así que me hallaba en una encrucijada, aunque claro tenia la eternidad para buscarla y en realidad desde que llego Queen no había tenido tiempo para buscar otro lugar donde establecerme y esperaba que fuese un lugar donde no hubiese tanta luz.

Cuando entre Queen se lazo hacia a mi abrazándome por el cuello haciéndome estremecer por su cálido tacto, pero no me importo nada cuando vi su gran sonrisa, se veía muy alegre y optimista.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es solo que ya conseguí una casa. – dijo y entonces sentí una punzada de dolor ante la idea de que se fuese pero era su vida.

- Que bien ¿Cómo la conseguiste?- pregunte con falsa alegría.

- Tengo una prima que vive en otro pueblo, ella sabe de mi condición y me apoya en todo, le conté de mi problema y entonces me propuso mudarme a su casa mientras encuentra a quien vendersela ya que ella se va a casar y a vivir a Chicago… - sonreí ante su alegría, en serio se veía entusiasmada.

- Me alegro mucho por ti.- entonces un pequeño sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas y me abrazo mas fuerte.

- ¿Vas a venir conmigo? – pregunto y entonces mi respiración se detuvo diendo paso a una inmensa alegría, ella quería que estuviese con ella, obviamente no iba a separarme de ella.

- Claro. – le dije y su rostro se vio visto de una gran sonrisa, se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que cada terminación de mi cuerpo se agitase. - ¿Dónde queda?

- La casa que me dio mi prima se encuentra en Forks.

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, fueron muy buenos y como prometí subí otro cap, si reviso mas de 5 subo otro.**

**Me imagino que muchos se preguntaron por qué apareció Queen en la historia y por qué no apareció ningún Cullen, bueno ahora ya lo saben, en realidad ella es un personaje clave de la historia, espero que ahora hayan entendido el esfuerzo de Lucas y vean lo lindo que es, es próximo cap será un POV Queen. Y si se preguntan por qué a Lucas le dio risa su nombre es porque el nombre Queen es el nombre de un grupo musical de los 70.**


	3. Una consulta inesperada

**Capitulo 3**

**Queen POV**

Todo esto del embarazo era agotador, pero si mi chiquito estaba bien entonces yo también lo estaría, daría todo por mi pequeño y agradezco que dios me lo haya dado y mas por el hecho que con ello pude conocer a Lucas, el es simplemente la persona a la cual debí haberme enamorado en un comienzo, nos cuidaba a mi bebé y a mí con mucho cariño y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por nosotros, dos desconocidos.

Me tomo un poco pro sorpresa que el fuese un vampiro, pero él me aseguro que no consumía sangre humana y que nunca nos haría daño y obviamente le entregaría toda mi confianza sin pensarlo, al principio me tenia nerviosa pero como le había dicho yo sabía cuando alguien era bueno y en sus ojos no había maldad, peor si mucha soledad. También me tomo por sorpresa que todavía, después de década el aun buscase a su madre y tuviese la esperanza de verla viva o muerta, eso me conmovió mucho y me dio más razones para estar a su lado.

- Queen… ¿estás bien? – me pregunto colocando su fría mano en mi frente.

Después de todas las opciones de viaje habíamos decidido ir en avión debido a que sería más rápido llegar a la casa de mi prima, aunque claro no pude evitar devolver mi almuerzo allí ya que siempre odie volar y por suerte mis nauseas ya estaban disminuyendo o si no hubiese sido mucho peor; ahora estábamos yendo directo a Forks en uno de los autos que el alquilo y claro que aun me sentía mareada.

- Mmm… aun no he devuelto la manzana que me comí así que creo que estoy bien.- dije con la voz pastosa mientras acariciaba mi vientre el cual ya estaba un poco mas abultado. – parece que le gustan más las frutas.

- Esa es buena señal, ya se te están pasando las nauseas, aunque antes de llegar necesitamos que te revisen. – dijo mostrándome una dulce sonrisa y yo asentí.

En el resto del viaje me auto solo me dedique a mirarlo, nunca pensé que un ser tan hermoso se apiadara de mi, su cabello color caramelo ondulado y sus rasgos tan finos y fuertes lo hacían ver como un ángel, pero claro… él nunca me correspondería. Y aunque sé que a el no le importa cuidarnos igual retraso su trabajo de búsqueda.

Cuando llegamos me puse feliz que mi prima haya dejado en tan buen estado su casa, no era muy grande, era color blanca con techo rojo de madera y ventanas tipo vitral en la planta baja y solo dos ventanas en la planta alta, solo tenía dos ambiciones la cual una iba le iba a servir a Lucas para guardar sus cosas, un baño (el cual ya tenía que usar), una cocina de madera y sala pequeña con solo dos muebles y una pequeña televisión. Lucas solo tuve que subir las maletas a las habitaciones y ya que teníamos mucho tiempo para guardar nuestra cosas nos volvimos a dirigir al auto de camino al hospital, esperaba con ansias saber el sexo del bebé, Lucas también quería saberlo y eso me daba la esperanza de que tal vez el quiera también a mi chiquito.

- Disculpe, vinimos por mi revisión mensual. – le dije a la recepcionista cuando llegamos al hospital.

- ¿Tienen cita? – nos pregunto sin desviar la vista de una revista.

- En realidad es la primera vez que venimos. – dijo esta vez Lucas haciendo que la recepcionista dejara su revista y le diera su mirada de "dispuesta a ayudarte en todo cariño".

- El doctor los atenderá pronto. – dijo tomando el teléfono y después de unos cuanto "si" o "entendido" se dirigió otra vez a nosotros por no decir Lucas. – Nuestra doctora de maternidad en estos momentos no se encuentra así que diríjanse con el doctor Cullen que él los atenderá por ella.- hablo rápido y nos indico donde quedaba la oficina del doctor Cullen.

Camine al lado de Lucas tomando su brazo, era la primera vez que el me acompañaba al médico ya que donde vivíamos el sol no lo dejaba salir de día. Cuando entramos a la oficina me sorprendió lo pulcra y aseada, bien ordenada, pero entonces Lucas se paró en seco y yo también lo hice cuando vimos a un hombre no mayor de unos veinticinco alto, rubio, muy pero muy pálido y sobretodo hermoso, me asuste en seguida ¿Qué hacia un vampiro en un hospital? Por suerte Lucas se tranquilizo y seguí su mirada hasta ver sus ojos los cuales eran dorados como los de él y eso me tranquilizo a mí también. El vampiro nos miro por un momento antes de detener la vista en mi y luego en Lucas, esta asintió como queriéndole asegurar que yo sabia y entonces se acerco a nosotros.

- Es un placer soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen. - dijo extendiéndole la mano y Lucas y luego a mí, su tacto frio no me sorprendió, sentía que podía confiar en él, podía ver en sus ojos que era un ser noble.

- Soy Lucas y ella el Queen.

- ¿Entonces tú eres la mamá? – me pregunto y yo asentí instintivamente acariciando mi vientre, de alguna forma era tranquilizador, el me señalo una silla y me senté en ella. - ¿Cuántos mese tienes? – pregunto mostrando su lado profesional mientras tomaba nota.

- Más o menos tres meses y doce días.

- ¿Cómo van los síntomas?

- Ya no tengo tantos mareos, aunque aún tengo antojos en las mañanas, pero me preocupa que mi peso no suba mucho.

- Tendremos que hacer algunas pruebas ¿Estarás bien Lucas? – le pregunto a Lucas y este asintió.

Con las pruebas de sangre me asuste un poco por tener a dos vampiros en el consultorio peor al menos estaban controlados y no hubo problemas, por suerte no tenia inicios de anemia, diabetes o alguna otra cosa que pudiese afectar a mi bebé, pero me preocupe un poco cuando tomaron me tomaron la presión sanguínea y Carlisle se dirigió serio hacia mí.

- ¿Tiendes a tener mucho estrés?

- He tenido algunos problemas… - mencione y entonces sentí la mano de Lucas presionar mi hombro, el doctor Cullen prosiguió.

- Lo mejor sería que evitaras el estrés, eso es malo para el bebé, lo mejor sería recomendarte unos calmantes y con lo del peso, eso también se debe al estrés, te recomiendo empezar con una dieta que no incluya nada con cafeína o endulzante, intenta que sea lo más saludable posible.- empezó a recetar escribiendo el nombre de los medicamentos en un papel y entregándomelo.

- Disculpe… me preguntaba, si… ya podemos saber el sexo del bebé. – pregunte nerviosa y el solo sonrió para tranquilizarme.

- Lamento decir que la maquina se averió y no estará lista hasta mañana… - me decepcione por un momento ya que no podía saberlo hasta mañana, pero la espera da sus frutos ¿no?

- Gracias doctor Cullen. – dijo Lucas mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y nos dirigíamos a la puerta, peor entonces el doctor Cullen nos interrumpió.

- Si me disculpan ¿podría hablar en privado contigo Lucas? – Mire a preocupada Lucas y el asintió.

Seguí hasta la puerta y Salí dejando a Lucas solo, esperaba que no fuese nada serio, pero lo dudaba por que los dos eran buenas personas, me sentía también feliz porque mi bebé estuviese sano aunque claro me preocupaba que mi estrés lo afectara, pero a veces era tan difícil...

- ¡Oh! – susurre cuando sentí algo atragantar mi garganta y me dirigía al baño.

Empecé a caminar rápido buscando el baño, a Lucas no le importaría mucho porque sabía que podía encontrarme fácilmente, además no quería manchar el piso; no vi hacia donde iba así que termine chocando con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

- Disculpe. – dije con la voz pastosa.

- Descuida. – me respondió una voz dulce.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a la chica con la que choque, era delgada y no muy alta, de tez pálida pero con las mejillas rosadas, sus ojos eran de un marrón achocolatado y sus risos color bronce caían en su espalda, me sorprendí al ver que llevaba un traje de enfermera ya que no debía tener más de diecisiete.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto al ver mi expresión asqueada.

- Si…solo necesito un baño… - dije cubriéndome la boca, lo menos que quería era vomitarle encima.

- Es por aquí déjame ayudarte. – no proteste cuando me tomo del brazo y me llevo al baño.

Cuando entramos me situé delante de un lavamanos y tosí un par de beses, la chica agarro mi cabello y palmeo un poco mi espalda mientras sentía como la que había comido salía de mi, me sentí un poco avergonzada, pero al menos era enfermera, creo; cuando acabe me enjuague la boca con agua y me deje caer en mis rodilla cansada y la chica empezó a acariciar mi espalda.

- Gracias. – le dije. – debió ser asqueroso. – le dije intentando sonar graciosa.

- En realidad lo fue, pero bueno ¿para que esta el buen servicio? – dijo siguiéndome el juego y empecé a reír.

- Creo que a mi chiquito no le gusto su manzana.

- ¿Tienes hambre? De seguro podemos encontrar algo que darte. – dijo dulcemente y pero lo menos que quería hacer era comer algo, ella miro mi expresión y entonces dijo. – o si quieres al menso podríamos darte algo un poco más ligero. –sentí y entonces me ayudo a levantarme. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Queen ¿y tú?

- Reneesme Mansen.

**Lucas POV**

Me alegro que todo estuviese bien con Queen aunque claro su estrés tenía muy buena justificación debido al rechazo de sus padres y tener que lidiar conmigo de seguro no era bueno. Me sorprendió que hubiese más vampiros vegetarianos y que uno de estos fuese un doctor, también por alguna razón me pareció familiar el apellido Cullen, pero no el tome mucha importancia en el momento.

- ¿Todo está bien doctor Cullen? – pregunte intentando pensar que no tenía nada que ver con Queen.

- Por favor llámame Carlisle. – hablo tranquilamente y eso era bueno. – solo quería preguntarles que les trae a Forks. – me preocupe entonces y entonces se justifico. – no digo que no deban estará aquí pero rara vez vienen vampiros a establecerse aquí. – suspire aliviado.

- En realidad solo estoy aquí por Queen, su prima que residió aquí le dejo a su cuidado su casa por el momento.

- ¿Y cuál es tu relación con ella? – pregunto curioso aunque su expresión no era de sorpresa o desconfianza.

-¿Cuál era mi relación con ella? No iba a decir que era porque era la luz de mi vida o algo así.

- En realidad ni yo lo sé, solo sé que ella me necesita… ellos me necesitan.

- Eso es algo muy noble de tu parte.

- Por cierto me preguntaba si tienen algún problema con que case en los alrededores, es que no quiero serle una carga o algo…

- Por supuesto que no, hay una gran población animal a los alrededores, puedes cazar donde quieras.

- Gracias… si me disculpa. – dije apuntando la puerta para indicarle que debía irme.

- Oh… claro puedes retirarte. Fue un placer. – dijo extendiendo su mano y la estreche. – espero verlos pronto, apuesto que mi familia estará encantado de conocerlos.

- ¿Hay más? – pregunte sorprendido.

- Si tengo una esposa y… bueno seis hijos y una nieta, aunque dos de mis hijos están de viaje. – me le quede viendo un rato con los ojos fuera de órbita. – larga historia, eres bienvenido a venir cuando quieras.

- Gracias por la oferta la tomare en cuenta.

Me despedí y Salí esperando ver a Queen pero no estaba en el pasillo, me preocupe de que se hubiese perdido así que empecé a rastrear su aroma, el cual era el equivalente a la mejor marca de perfume, entonces el rastro me llevo al baño así que supuse que le dieron nauseas, pero no se escuchaba a nadie allí, así que volví a seguir su rastro y vi que no estaba solo, este era acompañado por un aroma un tanto peculiar, como humano pero dulce como vampiro y eso me preocupo; seguí buscando y suspire aliviado cuando la vi en la sala de espera, estaba al lado de una chica de cabello rizado color bronce y ojos marrones, era my linda para ser humana pero su corazón latía, latía muy rápido pero lo hacía. Cuando me vio estiro su mano y me saludo y pude ver que estaba sosteniendo un envase plástico llenos de uvas verdes.

- ¡Lucas! – grito con una gran sonrisa, cuando me acerque a ella apunto a la chica a su lado. – Ella es Reneesme, es pasante aquí en el hospital.

- Es un placer. – dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

- El placer el mío. – entonces me dirigí a Queen quien se había metido otra uva a la boca. – No vuelvas a escaparte así ¿vale?

- Si, si, no lo volveré hacer. – me dijo como un niño pequeño que acababa de ser regañado.

- Bueno, si me disculpan debo seguir con mi turno, fue un placer Queen. – dijo sonriéndole y me dedico una mirada cauta. – Lucas…

- Gracias por las uvas. – dijo Queen mientras esta se alejaba a paso grácil.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le pregunte y ella asintió metiéndose otra uva en la boca.

Pagamos la consulta y reservamos cita para mañana para poder conocer el sexo del bebé; cuando salimos y nos dirigimos al auto escuchamos uno acercándose, no era que me importase pero por alguna razón me voltee a ver y vi a un vampiro salir del auto y pude deducir que tal vez era la familia de Carlisle, estaba unos veinte metros de nosotros y al parecer no se percato de nosotros, era una mujer no mayor de veinte, pequeña y delgada, de fracciones finas e inocentes y una hermosa melena ondulante color caramelo cayendo por su espalda, por alguna razón no podía quitarle la vista de encima hasta que entro al hospital.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Queen tomándome por el brazo haciéndome reaccionar.

- Mmm… - esa fue mi gran respuesta. – perdón es que me pareció ver a alguien conocido.

- Ya veo… creo que deberíamos ir de compras primero. – dijo mostrándome su envase plástica vacio y yo solo reí y ella se unió, entonces escuche algo así como un hipo e instintivamente Queen llevo su mano a su vientre.- creo que alguien tiene hambre.

- Ok, pero deja de molestar a mamá. – le dije acariciando su vientre, era tan reconfortante, me pregunte si eso incomodada a Queen pero este solo coloco su cálida mano encima de la mía y entonces sentí otro movimiento y los dos solo nos limitamos a sonreír.

Durante nuestro viaje al supermercado tuve que cuidar que Queen no tomara nada artificial o comida chatarra lo cual era casi imposible ya que su afinidad por los dulces era poderosa, así que yo fue quien corrió con el carro siguiendo las indicaciones de Carlisle, compramos su medicamentos y volvimos a casa.

Yo me encargue de desempacar las compras mientras Queen se cambiaba y terminaba de desempacar sus maletas; cuando por fin acabe no tarde ni diez minutos en terminar de instalarme en la otra habitación en la cual casi todas mis pertenencias eran los registros que había guardado, mapas de viaje y una que otra pertenecía personal heredado por mis padre y aunque desde hace mucho supe que no eran mis padre igual los amaba.

- Lucas. – dijo Queen desde abajo.

Baje en un segundo y me la encontré en piyama, su cabello estaba mojado amarrado con una gran trenza y en sus piernas había un embace con palomitas.

- ¿Quieres ver una película? – me pregunto apuntando al televisor donde estaba comenzando una película llamada "_Dead silence"._

- Buena elección. – le dije sarcásticamente sentándome a su lado.

- Me encanta las películas de terror. – dijo tomando una palomitas y viendo como comenzaba con la feliz pareja en su departamento recibiendo un extraño paquete.

- Imagino que también te gusta quedarte sin dormir. – dije mientras los jóvenes veían en su contenido un tétrico títere.

- No todos somos inmortales que no duermen. – dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla lanzándome una palomita a la cara. – por cierto me moleta un poco que gastes todo tu dinero en nosotros.

- Sabes que no me molesta, además gano mucho. – le dije y ella levanto una ceja.

- ¿En qué? – pregunto y me pregunte si le estaba en realidad viendo la película.

- Anónimamente soy investigador y estoy afiliado a unas cinco agencia, dos de ella las mejores del estado, además tengo los ingresos de una de las tierras de que heredaron mis padres.

- Oh… - fue su simple respuesta y entonces dio un salto de su asiento cuando a la chica la ataca el muñeco y destroza su cuerpo.

No pude evitar reír, entonces ella se acerco mas a mi hasta quedar a mi lado, mientras veía con sumo interés la película a la cual hasta yo estaba empezando a interesarme. En el resto de la noche no la pasamos riendo y dando uno que otro salto de impresión por la película y a medida que la película continuaba, Queen recostó su cabeza en mi regazo; cuando acabo la película con el típico final inesperado y trágico Queen ya estaba totalmente dormida soltando pequeños ronquidos, pude ver como cada vez que escuchaba al bebé moverse ella se revolvía incomoda, no tarde mucho en tomarla cuidadosamente entre mis brazos y subirla a su habitación donde había una cama grande, la recosté cuidadosamente mientras la cubría con un fino cobertor. No pude evitar ver su rostro mientras dormía, me senté en el borde de su cama y retire los mechones de cabello ya secos de su frente viendo un pequeño lunar por debajo de su ojo, su nariz fina y labios redondos la hacían ver adorable, no me contuve y acaricie con mis dedos la suave piel de su mejilla haciendo que esta se revolviera un poco antes de suspirar. Me retire de su cuarto sintiéndome extraño y me dirigí a mi nuevo estudio donde empecé a revisar algunos papales, aun me seguía sintiendo extraño ante el apellido Cullen como si lo hubiese escuchado antes, tal vez era mi imaginación, de cualquier manera lo vería mañana, por alguna sentía que algo interesante ocurriría mañana, pero por ahora los únicos pensamientos que me venían sobre mañana era el hecho de saber el sexo del bebé.

**Deberían sentirse agradecidos, ya que este es el primer fic que hago así de largo, espero que les guste este cap, cada vez está más cerca de Esme y me pareció una buena treta del destino que él se la encontrara en el estacionamiento. Ya saben, si recibo mas de cinco reviews publicare y más les vale no volver a escribir como anónimo. Un beso enorme a mis seguidores.**

**Por cierto _Dead Silence_ es una película de terror que les recomiendo si tienen un títere o un muñeco tétrico en su cuarto XD.**


	4. Conociendo lo inesperado

**Capitulo 4**

**Lucas POV**

Ya estaba amaneciendo y de seguro Queen despertaría pronto y lo más seguro es que corriera directo al hospital para saber le sexo del bebé, de alguna forma yo también estaba ansioso en saber si seria niño o niña, que color de cabello u ojos tendría, sería como su madre o como… su verdadero padre. A veces sentía envidia por el que sería el padre de la criatura, de seguro si se hubiese enterado se hubiese encargado de Queen ¿Por qué quien no se apiadaría de tan bella persona? ¿Qué pensaría Queen sobre aquel chico? ¿Aun lo amaría? De seguro debía de quererlo o si no, no estaría esperando un hijo suyo ¿o no?

- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo Queen entrando a la sala sobándose los ojos como una niña que se acaba de levantar.

- Son las doce.- le dije y ella solo asintió aun cansada dirigiéndose a la cocina y la seguí. -¿Cómo dormiste?

- Lo bueno de estar embarazada es que el cansancio le gana a las pesadillas. – dijo ella sarcástica. – No puedo creer que me hallas convencido de ver esa película… - me reí.

- Si mal no recuerdo y eso que soy un vampiro es que tú insististe en verla.

- Pudiste a verme detenido. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Apuesto que ni un vampiro de casi un siglo como yo podría con una chica de dieciséis embarazada.- contraataque cuando ella fue a buscar un tazón de una cuchara para su cereal.

- Tú ganas esta ronda. – dijo apuntándome con su cuchara. – pero la próxima ganare yo.

- Mira que miedo tengo. – dije riéndome de su forma de actuar, siempre era bipolar en las mañanas.

Cuando termino de comer su cereal, (claro bajo mi supervisión ya que ella adoraba hacer trampas en las dietas que le mandaban) subió a su habitación y se cambio colocándose una camisa sin mangas verde y una falda hasta las rodillas marrón con unos botines del mismo color, simplemente hermosa ¿Por qué sentía algo llenarse cada vez que la veía?

En el auto el viaje fue en silencio, solo podía ver como Queen acariciaba su vientre ansiosa y preocupada a la vez ¿Por qué?

- ¿Quieres que sea niño o niña? – me pregunto tomándome por sorpresa, solo me limite a mirarla.

- Creo que una niña. – esa respuesta hizo que ella sonriera de manera cómplice ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Cuando llegamos al hospital el doctor Cullen nos atendió nuevamente, se sorprendió vernos tan pronto pero solo le explicamos que era para saber el sexo del bebé y el termino por llevarnos a una sala con un gran monitor y en el medio una camilla al lado de una pantalla, le pidió a Queen que se recostara, lo cual hizo, pude escuchar su corazón acelerado por los nervios.

- Ahora quiero que levantes tu camisa. – le ordeno y cuando subió su camisa el acerco un embace similar al de las salsas de tomate. – Tal vez este frio. – ella asintió.

Exprimió el embace y entonces salió un liquido viscosos que cuando hizo contacto con su piel hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese y un chillido se escapara de sus labios; entonces encendió el monitos y cuando Carlisle fue acercando con el instrumento de ultrasonido a su pegajoso vientre sentí algo tembloroso agarrar mi mano y vi a Queen nerviosa y un poco asustada, de alguna manera yo también lo estaba, así que tome su mano y la estreche con la mía al ver las primeras imágenes, viendo en blanco y negro un pequeño bulto, no podía distinguir mucho en las imágenes.

- Esta de aquí es la cabeza.- dijo Carlisle señalando. – las piernas y brazos ya se están formando y al parecer ya los está moviendo…

- De eso ya nos dimos cuenta. – dijimos Queen y yo al mismo tiempo haciendo que riéramos. – ¡El sexo de una vez! – volvimos a decir al mismo tiempo, Carlisle prosiguió, señalando algo que ni yo pude descifrar.

- Todo está perfecto, no hay mal formaciones, ni está mal posicionado y parece una pequeña saludable.

¿Acababa de decir pequeña? ¿Sería una niña? Por un segundo me imagine a una pequeña Queen y me gusto lo que veía, mire a Queen quien ahora apretaba aun mas mi mano y tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios dirigida hacia a mí, no pude evitar correspondérsela. Carlisle le dio a Queen algunas instrucciones para la estimulación de la bebé y unos medicamentos para los dolores. Nos despedimos pero antes de salir nos dirigió la palabra.

- Lucas, me preguntaba si te gustaría conocer a mi familia, le conté sobre ti y Queen y quieren conocerte, sobretodo Reneesme, le caíste muy bien Queen. – dijo con uan sonrisa.

- ¿Conoce a Reneesme? – pregunto curiosa ella.

- Ella es algo así como mi nieta. – lo miramos sorprendido. - ¿Te gustaría ir a hacernos una visita?

Me resulto interesante la idea de conocer a su familia, pero no estaba seguro de que Queen se viese cómoda con aquello, la mire a ver si ella estaba de acuerdo sin percatarme que nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, si no podía ir yo tampoco iría, no me gustaba dejarla sola, ella me miro y asintió con una sonrisa de aprobación, me dirigí hacia Carlisle.

- Estaríamos encantados. – le dije.

- Me alegro, hoy tengo día libre, solo bien para cubrir el turno de un compañero y ustedes eran mis última consulta ¿puede ser ahora si quieren? – Queen y yo asentimos.

Nosotros y Carlisle nos retiramos y salimos del hospital, de allí cada quien se encamino en su auto, no sabía por que tanto afán tenia por ir a su casa, entonces recordé aquella mujer que por alguna razón en un rincón muy alejado de mis recuerdos, incluso más alejado de mis recuerdos humano sentía que conocía a esa mujer, ya estando siguiendo el auto de Carlisle Queen noto mi preocupación y coloco su mano en mi brazo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien ¿Cómo están las dos? – dije y ella solo sonrió y pude notar la alegría en aquella sonrisa.

- Creo que ya no puedo llamarlo mi chiquito ¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla? – dijo entusiasmada.

- ¿Yo? – dije sin entender ¿en serio quería que eligiera su nombre? Ella solo asintió abrazando su vientre.

- Haz hecho tanto por nosotras, creo que te mereces al menos nombrarla.

No pude evitar sonreírle y posar mi mano en su vientre sintiendo otro movimiento, entonces volví a fijar la vista en la carretera, ya estábamos entrando al bosque, de todos los lugares donde pude tocar Forks en estos momentos, ya que no había ido a casar todavía nunca tuve tiempo de ver el bosque, normalmente solía casar fuera de las ciudades lo cual me quitaba mucho tiempo para estar con Queen, pero aquí los bosques y la fauna era muy rebosantes, de seguro mañana podría casar mientras ella dormía. Siguiendo el auto de Carlisle llegamos a una mansión blanca muy hermosa.

- ¡Increíble! – dijo ella pegándose al vidrio del auto.

Me baje yo primero y le abrí la puerta dejándola pasar, Carlisle se reunió con nosotros y nos guio a la puerta, cuando la abrió dejo ver una gran sala, toda la casa estaba bien iluminada, pulcro y bien decorada, entonces un grupo muy diversos de vampiros se nos reunió.

- Lucas me gustaría presentarte a mi familia, esta es mi hija Alice. – dijo mostrando a una chica pequeña, con apariencia de duende y cabello corto color negro desordenado.- Rosalie… - apunto a una chica rubia extremadamente hermosa con expresión desinteresada. – Jaspes. – siguió a un vampiro rubio alto, con muchas cicatrices y en seguida sentí una gran tranquilidad en el ambiente. – y Emmet… - el último era el más grande y robusto con cabello negro rizado.- tengo otros dos llamados Edward y Bella pero en estos momentos están de viaje.

- Es un placer, soy Lucas y ella es Queen.

- Es un placer. – dijo Queen con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué los trae a Forks? – pregunto Jasper cauteloso.

- Nos pareció un buen lugar para cuidar a mí… al bebé de Queen antes de que nazca. – dije intentando no sonar nervioso ¿estaba a punto de decir mi bebé? Mire en forma de disculpa y ella solo me sonría tranquilizándome.

Entonces la chica Rosalie se nos acerco con interés y se coloco en frente de Queen y me puse nervioso al instante aunque claro luego misteriosamente volvió la calma.

- ¿Puedo? – pidió Rosalie con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, Queen solo la miro tratando de descifrar algo.

- Eres buena. – dijo y Rosalie la miro confundida y ella solo rio. – por supuesto que puedes.

Entonces Rosalie coloco sus manos en el vientre de Queen y entonces escuche un golpe del bebé y esta solo sonrió de manera triste.

- ¿Hace cuanto que están aquí? – me pregunto la chica Alice sorprendiéndome.

- Desde hace dos días ¿Por qué?

- Oh… que raro no lo vi venir, eres muy indeciso ¿no? – me pregunto con voz chillona como reclamándome.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Perdona, pero Alice es capaz de ver el futuro y al parecer no te vio venir. – dijo el chico rubio Jasper acariciando la cabeza de Alice y esta solo hizo un puchero.

Durante unos minutos solo nos dedicamos a hablar, Rosalie o Rose como me dijo que la llamara y Alice se la pasaron con Queen hablando del bebé mientras yo hablaba con los demás, Emmet era como un niño un aprovechaba cualquier situación para hacer una broma haciéndonos reír a mí y a Queen, me encantaba verla sonreír ya que sabía que a pesar de ser una chica muy alegre ella en realidad se sentía constantemente presionada; Jasper en cambio tenía el don de controlar la emociones y era muy carismático aunque un poco mas callado y serio, también cuando le pregunte a Carlisle por que Reneesme tenia un corazón latente el me confeso que ella era aun híbrida, no pude ocultar mi sorpresa ate aquello.

Pasamos así la última media hora hasta que Alice se acerco a la puerta y dejando entrar a la joven de cabello rizado que nos habíamos encontrado en el hospital, está solo me saludo con un gesto de mano un poco sorprendida y nerviosa antes de ir corriendo hacia Queen y saludarla abrazándola como si se conciencien de años, después la otra persona que entro con ella y no me había dado cuenta hizo que el aliento se me cortase, la mujer que había visto anoche estaba en frente mí, la mujer de cabello color caramelo y rostro en forma de corazón, nuestras miradas se trabaron como si cada uno estuviese deduciendo algo, había algo en su mirada que era extraño, era como una añoranza o como si quisiese borrar un mal recuerdo, entonces siguió caminando y se situó al lado de Carlisle.

- Lucas esta es Nessi aunque tú ya la debes de conocer. – dijo mirando a la chica de cabello rizado y yo asentí mecánicamente, entonces miro a la mujer. - y ella es mi esposa… Esme.

_Mi esposa Esme, _me quede trabado en aquellas palabras ¿Esme? Entonces me sentí un idiota, Esme, Carlisle Cullen… Esme Cullen, de allí me era tan familiar el apellido, aunque tal vez fuese una casualidad o alguna confusión, en estos momentos ella debía estar muerta, ella debía ser una anciana, pero en frente de mi había una mujer joven, pero entonces caí de cuenta y todo encajo, ella era un vampiro, ella era Esme Cullen, ella era… mi madre.

**Queen POV**

Me sorprendió ver a Nessi aquí, aunque claro era nieta del doctor Cullen, las demás Cullen, Alice hablaba a mil por segundo y le encantaba la moda, cosa que a mi también me gustaba pero no me atraía tanto, pude ver en sus ojos que era una chica muy activa y Rose tenía una personalidad maternal y solo preguntaba sobre mi bebé, y ahora que me acordaba casi me desmayo cuando Lucas estaba a punto de decir"mi", eso me daba la esperanza de que tal vez el quisiese quedarse con nosotras. Pero casi me desmayo cuando escuche lo único que en este momento me podía interesar.

- … MI esposa… Esme.

Ínsitamente me gire y vi a una mujer pequeña con cara de corazón y cabello color caramelo ondulante, Lucas me había dicho que su madre se llamaba Esme, pero era imposible que fuera ella, esa mujer no debía aparentar más de veinte, pero entonces luego descubrí que era un vampiro, y tampoco podía evitar ver otras pruebas, el color de su cabello era el mismo que el de ella y ¡oh por dios! ¡Esa era la madre de Lucas! Me quede viendo a Lucas y este la miraba sin reacción en su rostro, completamente plasmado, me acerque rápido a el y lo tome por el brazo, entonces reacciono ante mi tacto y me miro, en sus ojos había una confinación furiosa de emociones, pero creo que sorpresa era la dominante, luego mire a Esme y este tenía una expresión curiosa y la vez confusa, aunque supuse que era por la expresión de Lucas.

- Es un placer. – dijo ella volviendo a componerse y extendiendo su mano, Lucas vacilo un momento pero la tomo y en seguida los dos se miraron de manera extraña.

Esta era la oportunidad que Lucas había esperado por casi un siglo, y al fin esta en frente de el, sabía que esto sería un momento muy importante y no podía esperar ver lo que haría después…

- Igualmente. – dijo él un poco más calmado soltando su mano dándole una sonrisa ¡eso era todo! ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Lucas? – Ella es Queen. – si claro úsame como escudo, aunque me sorprendió que su voz fuese tan tranquila y calmada como si no tuviera a su madre perdida por un siglo frente a ella.

- Disculpa… pero ¿no nos hemos visto antes? – pregunto ella mirando a Lucas y este se tenso y luego respiro hondo.

- Tal vez. – dijo él.

Entonces mi estomago gruño, al parecer mi chiquita era muy inoportuna, Esme me miro de una forma tan maternal que incluso superaría a mi madre, aunque claro cualquiera lo haría.

- ¿Tienes hambre quería? – su voz era muy maternal y dulce. – Carlisle me conto sobre tu bebé, deben tener hambre.

- Mmm…Un poco. – confesé y entonces tomo mi mano y me llevo a la cocina, en ello vi que Lucas no se movió, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro, aquella sonrisa hizo que el corazón se me detuviera, era como orgullo, felicidad, mucha felicidad.

Entramos a la cocina y entonces Esme me señalo para que me sentara y se acerco al refrigerador y saco una ensalada de frutas y me la coloco en frente, me quede unos momentos viendo la ensalada y las deliciosas frutas que llevabas, se veía delicioso, pero entonces centre mi atención en lo importante, estaba enfrente de Esme y estábamos solas, no iba a confesarle que Lucas era su hijo pero tampoco iba a desaprovechar el conocerla o al menos saber un poco mas de ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado con una tierna sonrisa, ahora veo de donde saco la suya Lucas.

- No… nada, es solo que tiene una casa muy bella y sus hijos son increíbles. – le confesé y ella solo sonrió mas.

- Gracias, me alegra escuchar aquello.

No podía entender aun porque Lucas no había hablado, ella estaba aquí mismo ¿Por qué no le decía de una vez? Intente no darle mucha vuelta así que me centre en el gran tazón con deliciosa fruta.

- ¿Eres pareja de Lucas? – me pregunto ella tomándome de sorpresa, no pude evitar toser y contestar nerviosa.

- No, no… el solo… nosotros… - respire hondo un par de veces antes de calmarme, cuando lo hice no pude evitar sonreír tristemente. - el es que nos protege a mí y a mi chiquita. – dije acariciando a mi chiquita.

- Es tranquilizador ¿no? – me pregunto y yo la mire confundida. – Acariciarlo, saber que no estás sola. - entonces abrazo ella su propio vientre. – es algo muy hermoso lo que tu vives… - susurro esta vez un poco más bajo.

La mirada de Esme era triste y llena de pena y entonces caí de cuentas, Lucas era su hijo y todo eso, pero Esme en realidad cree que ya había muerto hace un siglo, por ello Lucas no podía llegarle diciendo que era el hijo que creyó muerto por tanto tiempo sin que esta le diera un ataque, obviamente debía ser paciente, en los ojos de Esme vi grandes cicatrices, nunca había vistos ojos tan nobles aparte de los de Lucas pero estos al igual que los de Lucas tenían un vacio, un vacio el cual no podía llenarse de un día para otro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando empezó a oscurecer Lucas decidió que sería mejor volver, nos despedimos de todos aunque claro la mayoría esperaba que volviésemos, incluso Esme nos pidió o más bien se dirigió a Lucas pidiendo verla pronto, de alguna manera debía de entender cómo debía de sentirse Esme, ella no sabía quién era Lucas pero de alguna forma sentía quien era, después de todo no lo estuvo cargando por tantos meses, sabía que si queríamos decirle la verdad primero necesitábamos ganar su confianza y conocer mas sobre ella.

El viaje en auto fue silencioso, Lucas estaba con la expresión ida mirando a un punto siendo hasta que llegamos a la casa, cuando entremos y cerró la puerta decidí hablarle de la manera más tranquila.

- Bueno ya creo que la encontramos, eso es algo bueno, es una mujer muy dulce y amable. – debía de estar sonando como idiota. - ¿ahora qué hacemos? Es obvio que no podemos llegarle y decirle "Hola tu soy tu hija, ya sabes el que creíste muerto, larga historia…" – intente sonar nerviosa pero él no reacción. - ¿Lucas?

Entonces apoyo su espalda a la pared y bajo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, entonces me preocupe, me acerque a él y me arrodille en frente de el colocando mis manos en sus hombros.

- Lucas ¿estás bien? Sé que es sorprendente y todo eso pero…

No me dejo terminar ya que de pronto me vi envuelta en sus brazos, al principio quede en shock por la sorpresa.

- La encontré… - susurro y entonces de pronto empezó a reír como histérico ¿se había vuelto loco?

- ¿Lucas? – pregunte preocupada y entonces se separo de mi para que pudiese ver su rostro adornado por una gran sonrisa.

- La encontré Queen. – dijo emocionado y pude ver la alegría que llegaba a sus ojos y no pude evitar sonreír también, entonces volvió a envolverme en sus brazos y esta vez yo le correspondí al tiempo de que volvía a reír de alegría y yo lo acompañe, cualquiera pensaría que estábamos locos o dementes, pero en realidad solo estábamos llenos de felicidad y energía, al fin la cosas iban a mejorar para Lucas.

**Espero que les haya gustado, si llego a 20 reviews esta vez subo otro ¿esperaban que Lucas le soltara a Esme la noticia de golpe? Si fuese así esta historia sería muy corta, espero que me entiendan; ahora espero también que hayan visto otro de los propósitos de Queen, ella es la que reunió a Lucas con los Cullen y también por que es una persona capaz de comprender a Esme y sobre el sexo del bebé luego sabrán porque es una niña. Me encanto que Lucas estuviese a punto de decir "mi" Y si se preguntan por que no aparecen Edwrad y Bella es por que entonce todo se sabría de inmediato, pero descuiden tal vez vuelvan.**

**Por cierto ya tengo la foto de Queen y la casa de ella en Forks en mi perfil. Ya saben 20 reviews si quieren que actualice y se me dan más libero a mis rehenes.**


	5. Las emociones delatan

**Capitulo 5**

**Esme POV**

Por alguna razón la visita de Lucas y Queen me afecto, por alguna razón sentía conocer a Lucas y por alguna razón me sentía bien a su lado, me sentía completa, no de la forma en la que me complementa Carlisle, pero de alguna forma era como si algo que había perdido lo hubiese vuelto a encontrar, era extraño, de alguna forma sentía afecto hacia el, un afecto instantáneo, quería conocerlo mas; y la chica Queen me recordaba tanto a mi cuando estuve embarazada, ella estaba sola y luchaba por su pequeño pero al menos ella tenía alguien a su lado, alguien pendiente de ella que la cuidase; si tan solo alguien me hubiese apoyado como lo hace Lucas con Queen de seguro mi pequeño estaría conmigo ahora.

- ¿Te encuentras bien mamá? – pregunto Jasper leyendo mis emociones, yo solo le asentí peor a él no lo convenció.

- Queen y Lucas me traen recuerdos. – le confesé. – pobre Queen ¿no?

Entonces mi hijo empezó a mandar hondas de calma y confianza, el sabia cuando estaba pensando en mi pequeño, pero a veces no serbia de nada sus esfuerzos, aun un siglo después, lo sigo extrañando; lleve mi mano a mi vientre – _plano, el ya no está contigo._ – susurre a mis adentros.

**Queen POV**

Fueron pasando un par de días, en los que me pregunte por que Lucas aun no iba a ver a Esme, si yo fuese el hubiese ido hace tiempo, pero de seguro se debía de sentir nervioso, decidí no involucrarme mucho, hoy no había mucho sol y me encontraba aburrida junto a la computadora portátil de Lucas, no pude evitar y con ciegas esperanzas empecé a ver mis mensajes, en lo que solo tenía dos uno y era de hace casi cuatro meses y era de Josh mi novi… ex novio unos días antes de irse.

_Lamento si no te pude escribir cuando te lo prometí pero solo quería aclararte algunas cosas; fueron buenos los momentos que pasamos pero recuerda que fueron solos momentos, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, te lo dije antes de irme ¿esperabas que me quedara atado a ti siempre? fue divertido y todo pero ya que no nos veremos mas es mejor dejar las cosas como si nunca hubiesen pasado, ya sabes la vida sigue y…_

No pude seguir leyendo así que lo elimine al instante, si tan solo supiese que se esos "momentos" ahora estaba esperando una hija suyo vería que las cosas no podían quedar como si nada, pero no me importaba todo lo que me diga o lo que me allá echo yo lo perdonaría todo solo por el hecho de que él me allá dado a mi chiquita, intente no derramar ni una lagrima, no podía mostrarme débil primero por mi pequeña y segundo porque ahora Lucas era sin duda la persona con la cual quería compartir mi hija y no con ese bastardo al que solo fui un objeto de diversión temporal. Mire el otro correo y vi que era de una amiga y era de una de mis amigas, no de las que querían que me deshiciera de mi bebé como si fuese un estorbo.

_¿Queen donde has estado? Hemos estado preocupados por ti, cuando supimos lo de tus padre te fue a buscar pero no te encontraba en ninguna parte de la ciudad, nos tienes muy preocupadas, pero tus padres no han querido montar una búsqueda y se niegan a buscarte, al parecer creen que volverlas reconociendo tu error y deshacerte de…_

Los borre en seguida como lo había hecho con el otro. Era obvio que no me buscarían, era obvio que querían que me viese obligaba a deshacerme de mi pequeña, por eso no me han escrito o llamado y apostaría que ni siquiera me extrañaban…

Tenía que distraerme de alguna manera, si no lo hacia el estrés seria malo para mi chiquita, tenia que calmarme de alguna manera. Me encamine a la habitación de Lucas donde él se encontraba guardando todos sus documentos, ya no eran necesarios ya que la había encontrado.

- Quiero salir. – pedí con una sonrisa intentando sonar alegre. – Estoy aburrida ¿podemos ir a ver una película o algo así?

- Por supuestos. – dijo correspondiendo mi sonrisa alegrándome un poco.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Estábamos en el centro comercial, hace tiempo que no iba, Lucas me dijo que si quería algo podía pedírselo aunque yo en realidad no quería nada; me quede viendo una vitrina donde exhibían joyería, de todo me llamo la atención unos aretes y un collar que hacia juego con un dije en forma de flor con pétalos de cristales teñidos de verde.

- ¿Te gustan? – pregunto Lucas viendo hacia donde yo veía y yo solo asentí tímidamente.

Cuando íbamos a entrar a la puerta nos quedamos mirando quienes estaban allí, Alice y Jasper estaban con la cajera pagando y a su lado estaba Esme, nunca pensé en el destino pero en estos momentos solo podía pensar que era muy cruel. Cuando se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia Alice sonrió haciendo señas con las mano.

- ¿Cómo están chicos? – dijo ella acercándose dándome un beso en la mejilla. – No esperaba encontrarlos aquí. – dijo sarcásticamente haciendo un puchero y recordé que ella veía el futuro pero no a nosotros.

- ¿Qué tal Alice? Me alegra verte… Jasper, Esme… ¿No esperaba verlos aquí? - salude.

- Tal vez no ha nosotros pero a Alice la veras siempre aquí. – dijo Jasper y Lucas y yo reímos.

- Hola Queen. – dijo ella dándome también un beso en la mejilla y luego mirar a Lucas con una sonrisa. – Que bueno verte de nuevo Lucas.

- Igu…igualmente… Esme… - tartamudeo nervioso, así que tome su brazo para calmarlo.

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí? – pregunto Alice.

- Solo queríamos comprar el juego aquel. – dije apuntando el collar y los aretes y ella solo se puso a dar saltitos. - ¡Son perfectos! Hacen juego con tus ojos y si recoges tu cabello y te colocas un gorro marrón…

- ¡Claro! ¡Yo también pensé lo mismo! ¿Y qué tal si en vez de un gorro mejor una cola alta con unos broches? También pienso que se verían geniales con mi vestido color arena y una chaqueta verde.

- ¿Donde estuviste toda mi vida? – pregunto colocándose las manos en el corazón haciendo que todos riésemos.

Todos estuvimos paseando por el resto del día en el centro comercial, me encantaba Alice, era simplemente la hija que cualquier madre querría, la veía al lado de Esme intercambiando ropa y accesorios y aunque ella en realidad se quedo todo el día conmigo hablando en verdad no le preste mucha atención ya que me quedaba viendo como estaba Lucas; me pareció interesante ver como buscaba conversación con Esme y aunque solo hablaban de cosas sin importancia podía ver la emoción de Lucas y en Esme, en realidad no podía expresar lo que sentían sus ojos, era como si quisiese deducir algo, pero a fin de cuentas hablaban y podía ver la química entre ellos. Se parecían tanto, en estos momentos Lucas podría pasar como hermano de Esme, me alegraba mucho por Lucas y eso fue suficiente para olvidarme de mis problemas… solo por un segundo.

- Espero verlos pronto. – dijo Alice cuando se dirigía a su auto con un muy lleno de bolsas Jasper.

- Adiós. – dijimos los dos.

- Espero que nos visiten. – pidió Esme con una sonrisa. – Fue bueno conversar contigo Lucas.

- Gracias Esme. – dijo Lucas avergonzado.

Cuando se fueron en el camino a casa Lucas y yo no paramos de conversar, sobretodo Lucas que estaba eufórico pensando que tal vez debió haber hecho algo mas peor yo solo me limite a decirle que era su culpa por querer las cosas despacio.

- Gracias. – dijo Lucas tomando mi mano y dándole un beso con sus fríos labios, mi corazón se detuvo. – sin ti no pude verla.

- Y sin ti estaríamos perdidas. – confesé sin pensar aun tomando su fría mano, aunque en realidad para mi era calida.

**Lucas POV**

Estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de la cama de Queen viéndola dormir con su rostro acunado en sus manos como una niña pequeña, me sentía muy agradecido de tenerla conmigo, si no fuese por ella nunca hubiese encontrado a mi madre, no la hubiese visto hoy y no sentiría esta inmensa tranquilad al saber que mi búsqueda había terminado, pero ¿ahora qué? Todo lo que podía hacer era ser paciente, ganarme su confianza, lograr su cariño y después confesárselo, aunque en si me sentía nervioso, tanto que en los últimos días solo me debatía en verla o no, aunque la terminase viendo hoy; pero me parecía muy apresurado, no quería parecer un acosador o algo así, también estaba la duda siguiente ¿le caería bien? En su casa se veía calmada y tranquila, esperaba no haberle causado una mala impresión por la forma en la que miraba, en serio me sentía feliz, ella era muy alegre, amable, fue cariñosa con Queen, simplemente era la persona que esperaba encontrar.

Me retire de su cuarto para disponerme a cazar ya que hace dos semanas que no me alimentaba y este lugar se veía muy bueno para la casa; me aventure al bosque y case unos cuantos ciervos y un oso, cuando me sentí satisfecho estaba a punto de irme cuando una voz a lo lejos atrajo mi atención.

- No esperaba encontrarte aquí… - me gire y vi a Jasper a unos metros de mi.

- Solo vine a alimentarme, que coincidencia encontrarte. – confesé.

- Si creo que… - me miro por un momento antes de volver a hablar. – Te siento muy feliz, casi igual a cuando fuiste a casa hace unos días ¿hay algo que ocurre?

- No… ¿Por… qué? – pregunte nervioso mientras recordaba que el podía ver mis emociones y de seguro debía de tener muchas emociones entrelazadas cuando vi a mi madre.

El vacilo un momento incomodo debatiéndose en preguntar o no, no podía dejar que me descubriese, pero sabía que mis emociones delataban.

- Cuando estabas en casa tus emociones eran tranquilas… pero cuando llego Esme y también cuando nos viste en el centro comercial ¿ya la conocías? – pregunto y yo solo sonreí, no me sentía nervioso y sentí una ola de confianza, que tramposo.

- Digamos que es un recuerdo. – confesé intentando no ser tan directo.

- ¿Te gustaría decirme?... disculpa si te estoy siendo desconfiado, es solo que me perturba un poco… - confeso avergonzado.

- Descuida. – dije sentándome en la hierba, esto tal vez duraría un rato. – Fue ya hace tanto, ni siquiera la recuerdo pero sé que existió, rara vez uno encuentra lo que creyó perdido, de alguna forma Esme me recuerda a aquello que tanto he buscado.

- ¿A quién perdiste? – pregunto sentándose a unos metros de mi.

- En realidad ella me perdió a mí, mi madre nunca supo mas de mi y ni yo de ella…

- ¿Cuándo te transformaron? – pregunto salvándome.

- Si… cuando me convertí no al volví a ver y cuando sentía que debía verla ella ya no estaba así que quiero encontrarla aunque tal vez ya no pueda… - dije intentado no especificar mucho.

- Me imagino que por ello te fijaste en Esme, ella es una mujer grandiosa, es la madre que todos quisimos y agradecemos tener… - dijo él y pude sentir una gran ola de gratitud y tranquilidad.

- ¿Recuerdas a tu madre?

- La verdad… no, pero recuerdo que me sentía bien a su lado aunque me separe muy joven de ella para alistarme. – confeso con una sonrisa, después poso su vista en el cielo el cual las nubes no dejaban ver más que una hermosa luna. – estar con Esme te hace sentir seguro y te da la sensación de cariño incondicional que tanto uno necesita.

Escuchar eso en boca de Jasper me hizo sentirme un poco celoso de él pero a la vez agradecido, el conocía bien a mi madre y me gusto que tuviese tan buena impresión hacia ella y ahora que lo pensaba me sentía muy bien cuando la conocí.

- ¿Te molestaría que Queen y yo volviésemos mañana? – pregunte esperanzado.

- Claro no hay problema, Alice ya se enamoro de Queen. – me dijo.

Nos quedamos un par de horas mas hablando, Jasper era un chico grandioso, sabía como calmar a la gente, me fascino su historia de cómo había pertenecido al ejercito en la guerra y después perteneció a otro pero de vampiros, era simplemente increíble aunque claro me imagine que esas cicatrices no debían ser muy agradables recuerdos; gracias a Jasper pude armar el valor para pedir ver a mi madre, yo también quería conocerla, sentirme protegido, sentir su cariño.

Cuando ya estaba empezando a amanecer me despedí de Jasper y me encamine de nuevo a la casa y me cambie de ropa, aun falta mucho para que Queen se despertara así que me fue a su habitación y la mire aun dormida en la misma posición en la que me fue, al parecer hoy iba a haber sol ya que los primeros rayos de colaron por su ventana haciendo que su cabello miel se viera brillante al igual que su piel, era totalmente hermosa y era mi deber cuidarla, a ella y a su pequeño sol, entonces de inmediato supe como quería llamarla; me senté a un lado y acerque mi mano para acariciar su cabeza, esta se revolvió un poco y después entre abrió los ojos vacilantes aunque aun estaba bajo los efectos del sueño.

- ¿Ya son las diez? – pregunto aun dormida.

- Todavía no…¿Sabes? Ya sé como quiero llamarle a la bebé… - le dije y esta se apoyo un poco en sus codos mirándome un poco mas despierta. - ¿Te gusta Sunny?

- ¿Cómo un pequeño sol? – pregunto con una sonrisa pasando su mano a su vientre y después sonrió mas grande. – creo que le gusta.

- ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo? -. Le pregunte feliz de que le haya gustado.

Entonces aun dormida se acerco a mí y recostó su cabeza en mi regazo.

- Un poquito más… - susurro antes de volverse a quedar dormida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Íbamos directo a la casa de los Cullen, Queen estaba emocionada por ver a Alcie y Reneesme, se habían vuelto buenas amigas y estaba emocionada de decirle el nombre de la bebé a Rose, en todo el camino no paro de cantar "Sunny" mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Cuando llegamos no habíamos ni salido del auto cuando las chicas se llevaron a Queen haciendo que me terminara quedando con los chicos, Emmet insistía en que yo jugara con su colección de videojuegos, pero sinceramente tenía otro interés en mente, podía sentir el aroma de mi madre, así que mientras Jasper y Emmet estaban ocupado discutiendo en no sé que, me escabullí y entre a la cocina donde la vi preparando comida la cual suponía que era para Queen.

- Hola Esme. – dije y ella se giro al verme con una sonrisa. - ¿Queen tiene hambre?

- Si, me sorprende que no escucharas su estomago desde arriba. – dijo riendo y no pude evitar reír también. - ¿Lucas?

- ¿SI?

- Me preguntaba de dónde eres. – dijo un poco avergonzada, yo solo sonreí, quería conocerme eso era buen comienzo.

- Ohio. – le dije en un hilo de voz.

- Que coincidencia yo también soy de allí. – dijo ella y en sus ojos aun había confusión peor entonces cambio de tema. - ¿Queen se encuentra bien? – eso si no me lo esperaba.

- Si, ella se ve normal ¿Por qué?

- Es solo que no se le ve bien. – dijo ella un poco triste. – A veces ocultamos nuestros problemas.

No entendía a que quería llegar, aunque claro sabia que algo a Queen le pasaba desde el momento en que me dijo que quería salir como si quisiese distraerse, pero de resto se veía alegre como siempre. Mi madre prefirió evadir ese tema también como si de alguna forma se sintiera en los zapatos de ella.

- De alguna forma la comprendo, mis padre tampoco fueron tan comprensivos en ese punto… - susurro por lo bajo ella ¿sus padres le habían hecho algo? Tenía que saber.

- ¿Cómo compresivos? – pregunte y entonces ella se coloco tensa y su mirada se veía triste. – No tienes que decirlo si no quieres. – le dije arrepentido, de seguro era doloroso.

- Gracias queridas. – dijo ella aliviada.- eres un bueno chico ¿sabías? Me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo Edward.

- ¿Edward?

- Si, el fue mi primer hijo, en estos momentos se fue de viaje con su esposa, me recuerdas a él, porque su esposa era humana cuando se conocieron. – la mire con interés. – el cuidaba mucho a Bella y no podía dejarla sola ni un segundo, aunque claro en tu caso es muy diferente, me gusto que llamaras Sunny al bebé de Queen, serás un excelente padre para ella. – me quede trabado eso ultimo y lo más increíble era que la idea me encantaba, poder crecer con aquel sol.

- Espero serlo. – confesé. – aunque pienso que Queen será tan buena madre como tú.

Si algo sabia es que Queen podía llegar a ser tan buena madre como la mía, las dos dando sus vidas por sus hijos arriesgándolo todo, no decía eso de Esme por que cuidara de tantos, si no porque ella la lo había echo conmigo y aunque nunca estuve con ella sabía que era una excelente medre. Me miro unos momentos sorprendida y después una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un cálido abrazo, me quede paralizado.

- Gracias Lucas. – me dijo y no pude evitar corresponderle el abrazo.

Esto de seguro era un comienzo, por primera desde que vivía con mi otra madre me sentía seguro, me sentía en mi hogar, ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver qué pasaba.

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews, Lucas y Esme ya están progresando. Que lastima lo de Queen T-T pero descuiden ella lo superara ¿en el próximo cap les gustaría que Queen resolviese sus problemas? Si es así entonces avísenme. Si llego a 25 o 30 reviews publico otro cap mañana. Y repito por si las dudas que Edward y Bella no aparecerán aun porque entonces Edward lo sabría todo, pero prometo que aparecerán.**


	6. No siempre es bueno ser fuerte

**Capitulo 6**

**Esme POV**

Las semanas fueron pasando deprisa y con ello también pasaron nuevas cosas; Lucas y Queen nos visitaban casi al diario, me encantaba Lucas, era un gran chico, dulce, amable, educado, el hijo que cualquier madre deseaba, ya incluso lo estaba empezando a considerar como uno de mis hijos, la forma en la que me hacía sentir, era simplemente agradable y me gustaba también como trataba y protegía a Queen la cual ya tenía cinco meses y una muy creciente barriga, ella era una chica encantadora y se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo aunque este en realidad se le este cayendo encima en este momento, con solo ver sus ojos podía saber cuánto sufría, nunca la había oído hablar de sus padre o del padre de la criatura y me imaginaba que tendría sus motivos.

Estábamos ella y yo en su casa, los chicos querían ir a casar y le prometí a Lucas cuidar de Queen hasta que volviese, le estaban preparando el almuerzo cuando escuche algo caer, salí de inmediato y se me partió el corazón cuando vi a Queen en posición fetal y debajo de ella estaba el computador portátil tirado en el suelo; no vacile y me acerque a Queen y la abrace fuerte.

- ¿Queen qué ocurre? – pregunte separándome de ella y levantando su rostro obligándole a mirarme, su rostro estaba inexpresivo y sus ojos estaban debatiéndose en llorar o no.

- Mi prima me envió un mail diciendo que mis padres vendría acá a buscarme y llevarme a casa. – dijo ella con voz pastosa.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunte bobamente.

- Si vienen para acá y me obligan a volver significa que me separaran de mi bebé. – dijo ella tranquilamente.

- ¿Quieres desahogarte? – le pregunte y ella asintió.

- Mi familia nunca fue muy unida, mi madre y mi padre se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo sin motivo alguno, cuando cumplí catorce ellos se separaron, después de eso mi madre no volvió a dirigirme la palabra y no se preocupaba por mí en absoluto, al parecer yo era la única cosa que mantenía a mi madre con mi padre, y sin el ahora yo ya no tenía propósito. – soltó un sollozo.

"Creí que mi suerte cambiaria cuando ellos volvieron a casarse hace un año, pero solo volvió a la cruel normalidad, entre en la etapa de rebeldía, empecé a faltar a clases y me escapaba de casa para pasarla con mis amigos, ni así lograba que me prestara atención; comencé salir con un chico siete años mayor que yo, por primera vez creí que alguien se preocupaba por mi pero el solo me vio como objeto de diversión, solo estuvimos juntos tres meses antes de que él se mudara de ciudad, lo llamaba pero él nunca contestaba, hasta que me di cuenta que no volvería… - su voz se quebró. – después cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada me puse muy feliz, al principio cuando les confesé sobre el bebé creí que me apoyarían pero ellos estaban dispuestos a forzarme a no tenerlo y cuando les dije que quería conservarlo ellos me echaron con el pensamiento de que entraría en razón pero en realidad me alegro de que lo hayan hecho."

- Sufriste mucho… - dije y no me di cuenta de que mi voz sonase como si quisiese llorar.

- ¿Sabes por qué quise conservar a mi pequeña?... porque esta cosita es lo único que me motiva a seguir viva y… guardo la esperanza de que alguien me digas "te quiero" o "aquí estoy" – dijo con voz pastosa y sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente luchando por las lagrimas.- creo que no lo entenderías… nadie nunca lo hizo…

Me senté a su lado y la abrace, entonces ella empezó a temblar antes de sumirse en las lagrimas y acurrucarse en mi pecho llorando; esta pequeña estaba pasando malos ratos, y aunque ella lo negase yo la entendía, me podía ver reflejada en ella, el mismo sufrimiento, la misma soledad.

- ¿Sabes Queen? Yo también pase por lo mismo que tu, pero recuerda que tu al menos no estas sola. – entonces ella me miro confundida.

Odiaba tener que revivir viejas pesadillas, pero ella necesitaba escuchar mi historia.

- Yo nací en 1895 en Ohio, mis padres no eran precisamente unos padres modernos, siempre insistían en que contrajera matrimonio lo mas antes posible y así lo hice… - me miro sorprendida y curiosa, yo solo seguí escupiendo su nombre como la más negra blasfemia.

"Su nombre era Charles Evenson y me case con él a los veinte dos, me case con el esperando agradar a mis padres y porque creía que era un buen hombre… me equivoque.- dije lo último en un susurro y me di cuenta que yo también me estaba desahogando. – el tiempo que estuve casada con el fue un infierno, los golpes, insultos, maltratos… - Queen me miro con los ojos como platos antes de tomar mi mano dándome apoyo a seguir. – cuando le conté esto a mis padres ellos solo me dijeron que como buena esposa debía mantener silencio y no ser escandalosa. Cuando descubrí que estaba embaraza me escape y me fui con mi prima segunda, esperando poder criar a mi pequeño, pero después mis padres descubrieron donde estaba y sabiendo que me obligarían a volver con aquel hombre me escape más al norte y me hice pasar por viuda de la guerra. – entonces un sollozo salió de mi garganta al tener que abrir aquella herida. – Mi pequeño nació en 1921, pero murió en los días que estuve en rehabilitación…"

De la misma forma en la que yo lo hice ella me abrazo fuertemente y empezó a acariciar mi cabeza.

- No sigas… - me suplico en un susurro. – apuesto que el estaría orgulloso de ti en este momento, hemos sido muy fuertes hasta ahora ¿no?

- Eso creo. – confesé.

Estuvimos abrazadas un largo tiempo, sin decir nada, las dos nos necesitábamos, necesitábamos que alguien nos consolara. Cuando nos separamos decidimos dejar el tema atrás y seguir adelante, estuvimos conversando de cosas sin importancia mientras ella comía lo que había dejado olvidado en la cocina, cuando termino nos pusimos a ver unos catálogos de ropa de bebés, ella insistía que ella debía se usar amarillo ya que su nombre significaba soleado, yo solo le advertí que a Alice no le gustaría aquello.

- Queen, me gustaría que hablaras con Lucas, el se preocupa mucho por ti y estoy seguro que él quiere que compartas esas penas con él. – le dije y ella solo asintió.

- Solo si tu le cuentas tu historia a Lucas. – me dijo ella tomándome por sorpresa, ella solo sonrió tomando mis manos. – el te quiere como si fueses su propia madre… - eso ultimo me dejo en shock, por alguna razón yo quería que él me quisiese como su madre, quería que el fuese mi hijo. Mire a Queen y le asentí cerrando el trato.

Alrededor de las cinco Lucas volvió todo lleno de lodo y las ropas rasgadas, diciendo que los chicos haba estado apostando quien ganaba en una pelea y orgullo dijo que él fue el ganador, no pude evitar las ganas de regañarle por llegar con aquella pinta como si en serio fuese su madre, el solo se limito a asentir obediente pero había cierta alegría cuando le reclame. Me despedí de los dos y cuando estuve a punto de irme Lucas me detuvo.

- Esme espera… hay algo que quería darte. – dijo antes de desaparecer y reaparecer frente a mí con una pequeña caja de madera tallada a mano con una flor amarilla arriba, se veía antigua pero estaba muy bien cuidada, sin contar que era hermosa.

- Lucas es preciosa, pero no tienes que…

- Si tengo, es solo un presente y me gustaría que lo tuvieses. – me dijo con una gran sonrisa de esas que te rompen el corazón.

Tome la caja y por alguna razón se sintió bien, como si dentro de ella hubiese sentimientos que nunca pensé experimentar. Cuando por fin salí no sin antes invitarlos a un día de campo que mi familia organizara dentro de unos días, entre en mi auto y me dispuse a volver a casa, pero a mitad de camino me percate que no había abierto la caja aun, la mire en el asiento del copiloto y me dispuse a abrirla, no había nada en ella pero entonces vi dentro la tapa y había algo escrito en una placa.

"Aunque la oscuridad nuble tu vista recuerda que siempre habrá alguien para guiarte"

Sonreí ante el escrito, de alguna forma tanto Lucas como Queen me hacia olvidar mi pasado. Cuando volví a mi casa vi a toda mi familia reunida y cuando llegue la primera en recibirme fue Alice dando saltitos de alegría.

- ¡Esme dirá si! – le chillo Alice a Carlisle.

- Alice, creo que sería mejor que Esme lo supiese primero. – mire a Carlisle confunda el solo sonrió. – hemos estado pensando que ya que Queen y Lucas no tienen un lugar fijo donde estar, pensábamos que sería mejor para ellos quedar ¿Qué te parece Esme?

- No podía creerlo, me sentí inmensamente feliz, me acerque a Carlisle y lo abrace dándole un beso en los labios, como lo amaba, el siempre había sido la luz en mi oscuridad y la persona que me guiaba cuando me atrapaba en las nieblas.

- Gracias Carlisle. – le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Pronto les diría a ellos que serian parte de nuestra muy creciente familia.

**Queen POV**

Lucas fue a cambiarse cuando Esme se fue, se lo había prometido a ella, debía de decirle todo a Lucas, aunque también quería que ella cumpliese, la historia de Esme y la mía eran casi iguales, solo que la suya fue mucho mas trágica ya que ella creyó perder a Lucas, por mucho que quisiese Esme era la que debía decirle por que entonces significaría que ella le está abriendo su corazón a él y de ese modo entonces el también lo haría y el confesaría todo. Acaricie mi ya más abultado vientre, no quería que mi pequeña se viese afectada por mis penas, no quería que ella se sintiese mal por mi.

Cuando Lucas volvió a mi lado yo me encantaraba sentada frente al televisor sin ver nada en realidad, estaba a punto de decirle todo pero entonces decidí primero hacerle una pregunta que tenía desde que se había ido Esme.

- ¿Por qué le diste a Esme esa caja? – le pregunte mientras el pasaba a mi lado, el solo sonrió.

- Cuando le dije a mi "madre" que quería encontrar a mi verdadera madre, ella me pidió que le diese esa caja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Esa caja la hice yo mismo cuando tenía trece para dársela el días de las madre, mi padre para entonces había muerto entonces se la di para que se alegrara, ella lo considero uno de sus mayores tesoros, por ello pensó que cuando encontrara a mi madre sería bueno que se lo diese.

- Eres un buen hijo ¿sabías?

- Espero serlo tanto como tú lo serás como madre. – dijo el acariciando mi vientre, ya era hora.

- Lucas, hay algo que quiero decirte. – dije tomando valor pero igual no pude evitar que mi voz sonara angustiada.

Inmediatamente se sentó a mi lado y al ver mi rostro me envolvió con sus brazos, pasaron unos segundos en los que estuvimos en silencio hasta que me dispuse a hablar; se lo conté todo, mi historia, sobre los correos que recibí, sobre mis padres, sobre como no quería preocuparlo, el en ningún momento me interrumpió solo se limito a seguirme abrazando aunque de vez en cuando escuchaba un gruñido y sentí también como apretaba los dientes. Cuando termine me encontré llorando en sus brazos como lo había hecho con Esme, pero esta vez me sentí diferente, esta vez sentía que me quitaba un gran peso de encima, la gran culpa de tener que mentirle, la gran culpa de ocultarle mi pasado cuando él nunca lo hizo.

- Estaré a tu lado… no dejare que nadie te haga daño… estaré a tu lado* - me prometió y yo solo pude sonreír.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mis padre vendrían hoy a buscarme, Lucas insistió en que sería mejor irnos con los Cullen ya que ellos nos ofrecieron irnos a vivir con ellos y nosotros gustosos habíamos aceptado gustosamente, tener una familia, una verdadera, llena de amor, no podía esperar, pero yo le asegure que quería enfrentarlos primero, por primera vez me sentí fuerte, si ellos no estaban de acuerdo en que yo estuviese con mi bebé entonces que me importaba, tendrían que matarme antes de separarme de ella.

Estaba tranquila sentada en frente de la ventana, Lucas prometió que no interferiría pero que no se iba a ir de la casa, el se iba a quedar conmigo, y eso me daba confianza.

_Es pronto para comprender,_

_que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez,_

_que escuches hoy mi voz,_

_que tanto de encantado_

_los meses que fuiste yo._

_Es pronto para comprender,_

_la vida es bella como tú la quieras ver_

_si lloras cantare_

_si sufres te hablare_

_si mueres moriré también._

_Si te cuentan que llore_

_cuando te cogí en mis brazos_

_no me puede contener_

_porque te quiero tanto.*_

Le cante a mi bebé mientras acariciaba mi vientre, mi pequeña Sunny iba a ser muy feliz, porque nos tendría a mí y a Lucas.

- Es una hermosa canción. – me dijo Lucas colocándose a mi lado. – puedo escucharlos venir ¿segura que quieres seguir con esto? – pregunto quedando a mi altura, yo solo sentí.

Entonces escuche el auto estacionarse en el frente, me gire y vi el auto de mis padres y después los vi a mi madre salir sola, se veían seria y muy enfadada, no me sorprendió que no viniese con mi padre, de seguro el consideraría esto una pérdida de tiempo, respire hondo. Lucas me miro y asentí, entonces él se acerco a mí y beso mi frente antes de dirigirse a la puerta, no habían tocando ni dos veces cuando él les abrió y entraron.

- ¿Así que tú eres el que mantiene a mi hija? – oí a mi madre decir.

- Así es. – dijo Lucas.

- ¿Dónde está?

Me levante y me dirigí hacia donde estaba, cuando me vio lo que pude ver mayormente no era ni moramente alivio o alegría, me miraba con decepción y enojo al verme con las manos en mi vientre.

- Hola mamá… - los salude pero ellos no cambiaron sus posturas.

- ¿Así que ibas en serio con lo de quedártelo? – pregunto mi madre y yo solo sentí y ella frunció mas el ceño colocando sus dedos en el puente de su nariz. – tu padre y yo te dimos la oportunidad de recapacitar y volver a casa y nos sales con esto… recurriendo a un extraño, pedirle a tu prima vivir en su casa y haciéndonos quedar mal… - dijo ella como si todo fuese mi culpa.

- Ustedes me echaron de la casa sabiendo que no cambiaria de opinión, de cualquier manera ¡¿Qué te importa lo que decida o no hacer con mi vida? – dije esta vez alzando la voz. – ¡Nunca te importo! ¡¿Por qué ahora? ¡si fuese por mi me hubiese ido mucho antes de que todo esto ocurriese!

- ¡Pequeña niña ingrata! – grito ella haciéndome estremecer. – te di un hogar, educación, nunca te falto nada y tu no las paga con esto… con esta cosa… - dijo señalando mi vientre.

- Se llama Sunny y para tu información significa mucho más para mí que tu falta de cariño, que tus malos tratos, que tus mentiras y las supuestas cosas que me has dado, si tanto te decepciono ¡¿entonces qué haces aquí?

- Niña ingrata.

Se acerco rápidamente a mí y levanto su mano directo a mi rastro, cerré mis ojos preparada para el impacto pero nada, cuando abrí mis ojos mi a Lucas agarrando la mano de mi madre mientras esta forcejeaba.

- Usted no merece el nombre de madre… - le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y los volvía a abrir intentando controlarse. – le pido que se valla.

- ¡¿Quién pidió tu opinión? – le grito ella. – de cualquier manera, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto…

- Se equivoca, soy el padre de esa niña así que tengo todo el derecho. – le dijo y ella solo abrió los ojos como platos al igual que yo, solo que a mí no me cabía el corazón en el pecho.

Mi madre no dijo nada más, Lucas la soltó y esta solo se fue hacia la puerta no sin antes mirarme llena de ira.

- No esperes volver con nosotros, no quiero volver a verte. – dijo antes de salir cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Debía de sentirme triste o dolida pero en realidad ella solo demostró lo que yo ya sabía y de alguna manera me sentía aliviada y feliz, ellos ya no molestarían a mi niña y podría vivir al fin tranquila. Lucas se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuertemente, yo solo recoste mi cabeza en su pecho y bote algunas lagrimas, no de tristeza si no de felicidad, el quería a mi pequeña, no sabía si lo dijo solo para que se fuese mi madre pero estaba feliz y deseosa de que esas palabras fueran ciertas.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto mirándome a los ojos y yo solo tomo su mano y la lleva a mi vientre para que lo acariciara, el solo sonrió.

Esa noche Lucas me acompaño hasta que me dormí y se quedo toda la noche velando por qué durmiese bien; no me arrepentía de que mis padres me echasen o que toda mi vida en mi hogar se volviese un infierno, por que ahora tenía una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos, una familia, a mi pequeña y a Lucas, no, no me arrepentía de nada.

**Como les prometí, ya resolvimos los problemas de Queen y prometo que de aquí en adelante la relación entre Lucas y Esme será mejor anquen me temo en decir que esta historia no llegara a muchos cap, solo les pregunto algo ¿les gusta la historia de Queen y Lucas? Espero que les haya gustado el momento Esme/Queen**

***La frase que le dijo Lucas a Queen es un trozo de la canción "**_**I'll Stand By You" **_** y la canción que le canto Queen a su bebé es un trozo de la canción de la Oreja de Van Gohg **_**"Palabras para Paula"**_


	7. Enfrentando tristes pasados

**Capitulo 7**

**Queen POV**

Estábamos todos en el centro comercial buscando cosas con la cual decorar mi habitación, Alice insistía en que fuese rosa o algún color de esos, pero yo insistía en que quería que mi habitación y la de Sunny fuese crema, cuando le preguntaba a Lucas este no sabía que decir, estuvimos todo ese día riendo y en conversaciones sin importancia.

Entre muchas de las conversiones Lucas tomo mi indirecta en cuanto al tema de Esme y de cuando le diría la verdad, el por enésima vez, ya que habíamos tenido esta discusión antes, me dijo que prefería que fuese después de que naciera el bebé y yo solo pensé ¡genial otra cosa por la cual esperar!

Cuando estábamos en la tienda de muebles le indique a Alice que iba a ir al baño, el centro comercial era grande aunque por suertes las indicaciones me ayudaron, pero de pronto mi respiración se corto al ver a aquel hombre, alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises que en algún momento me habían cautivado; el estaba a apenas unos metros de mi, estaba ocupado viendo una vitrina, por suerte aun no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, lo menos que quería era verlo, pero en algún lugar de mi mente quería que me viese, de cualquier manera… era el padre de mi hija ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Debería dejar que me descubriera? No le debía nada a este hombre y sabia que el nunca se haría cargo de mi hija pero… no podía negarle su existencia.

- Hola… - dije mientras me acercaba a él hablando lo suficientemente alto para que el me escuchara y girara a verme.

Su expresión se volvió como si viese a un fantasma y luego su vista paso a mi abultado vientre el cual era fácilmente visible, entonces el color se fue de su rostro, creí que se desmayaría pero en vez de eso compuso su expresión cambio y toco el puente de su nariz intento controlarse o al menos pensar rápido.

- Hola Queen… - dijo él en tono serio mirándome con frustración, antes eso me hubiese molestado pero ahora ni siquiera lo consideraba un verdadero hombre.

- No te estoy siguiendo si es lo que piensas, pero no pude evitar saludarte, no _pudimos_ evitarlo. – dije haciendo énfasis para que girara a ver mi veintre y el solo me miro sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Cuánto quieres para dejarme en paz?

¿Cómo podía pensar después de todo lo que me hizo que solo venia a pedirle caridad? Tenía unas ganas tremendas de romperle la cara pero preferí hacer las cosas más a mi manera.

- Perdón, pero una poca cosa como tú no tiene nada para ofrecerme. – le dije y este se puso rojo de la ira.

- ¿Entonces quieres que lo reconozca? ¡por favor Queen eres tan fácil de consolar! – eso en serio me hirió. – cualquiera puede ser el padre ¿Por qué yo?

- Descuida, que solo vine a saludarte y para que te enteres esta niña que espero si es tuya, solo quería que lo supieses. – dije dando media vuelta pero entonces él me jalo del brazo.

- ¡¿Quién te dijo que puedes tratarme así? – me grito.

- Solo te trato como me trataste a mí y sabes algo, lo único bueno de ti es la hija que estoy esperando, solo quiero que te mantengas lejos de nosotras. – le dije en el mismo tono.

- ¿En serio no necesitas caridad? escuche que te echaron de casa. – entonces el si sabía, sabia de mi condición y apuesto que también de mi bebé, me sentí una estúpida.

- Si, pero no es tu problema ya que al fin me conseguí a un hombre que nos quiere a mí y a mi bebé y créeme que te digo que es mucho mejor que tu. – en si ninguna era una mentira, pero disfrute ver su cara de sorpresa, pero se compuso y bufo.

- Por favor… ¿Quién se quedaría con una perra embarazada? – me dijo y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

No aguante mas y le di una patada entre las piernas donde más le dolía con todas mis fuerzas posibles y este se retorció y cayó al suelo con el rostro lleno de dolor mientras maldecía y todo el gentío se giro y empezó a reírse de el.

- ¡Y eso es para que no dejes tu herencia por allí! – le grite.

Este no se quedo más tiempo, se levanto rápido, sabía que él era muy orgulloso, así que se fue corriendo de vergüenza mientras las risas empezaron a dispersarse y en ese momento sentí unos brazos fríos abrazarme por detrás, sonreí, obviamente el ya lo había escuchado todo.

- Es un idiota. – susurro él con desagrado.

- Tal vez, pero no me arrepiento de nada. – entonces me gire a verlo. – el no merece ser el padre de mi niña. – entonces el también sonrió y nos quedamos viendo un rato.

- ¿Quieres que destruya su auto?

- Por favor. – confesé riendo un poco entonces sin darme cuenta lagrimas empezaron a salir de mi rostro sin aviso.

Volví a la realidad, lo había visto, lo había enfrentado, indirectamente le confesé mi amor por Lucas, pero ¿Por qué lloraba por él? Ya lo recordaba, nada de lo que él dijo me dolió, lo que me dolió fue que nunca le importe, eso ya lo sabía… pero igual dolía. De pronto sentí algo frio en mi mejilla y vi Lucas limpiaba las lagrimas con cuidado, yo seguía riendo como tonta llorando, el solo me envolvió en sus brazos. No me importaba mi supuesto amor, me importaba era mi mas grande amor, Lucas.

**Lucas POV**

Ya hace casi un mes que nos mudamos con los Cullen, me sentía ya muy feliz y dichoso, no solo por estar cerca de mi madre todos los días y poder conocerla mejor, también estaba feliz por cómo estaba Queen ya con siete meses, cada vez se veía mas hermosa y cada vez se veía más tranquila, gracias a que no volverá a preocuparse por sus padre, ni por ese hombre, el cual aun quería partirle la cara aunque al parecer el castigo de Queen fue suficiente; no podía esperar a que naciera Sunny, cada vez más activa definitivamente un pequeño sol para todos, simplemente estaba feliz, tampoco podía esperar las ansias de decirle a mi madre que yo era su hijo, he esperado por casi un siglo este momento ¿Qué me haría daño esperar un poco más? Quería contárselo cuando Sunny naciera, ya que ese sería un momento perfecto, saber que todos estarían juntos.

No había nadie en la casa solo mi madre, Queen y yo, me quede viendo a Queen dormir, no me sorprendía que no se viese tan cansada ya que Carlisle diagnostico que en estos momentos del embarazo podría presentar anemia o bajadas y subidas de azúcar. Me quede otro rato con ella hasta que decidí bajar a ver a mi madre, me encantaba conversar con ella, veníamos básicamente de la misma época así que nos divertíamos conversando sobre aquello tiempos, claro en mucha de nuestras conversaciones de vez en cuando le daba alguna pista algo, como para que la noticia no fuese tan repentina.

Me la encontré fuera de la casa trabando en su jardín, estaba arrodillada en frente de sus rosas bien cuidadas, me acerque a ella y me arrodille a su lado.

- Están muy bien cuidadas. – le confesé y ella solo asintió.

- Gracias… Lucas podemos hablar. – me pregunto un poco seria pero había tristeza en su voz, eso me preocupo.

- Sabes que puedes contarme todo. – le anime.

- Lo sé, ya te considero como un hijo Lucas. – eso hizo que una sonrisa se asomarse por mis labios. – por ello me gustaría que conocieras mi pasado. – la mira con los ojos bien abiertos, ella solo cabio su posición y se sentó en el pasto y yo la imite, pero antes de que dijese algo yo la interrumpí.

- Te importa si te cuento mi vida primero. – le pregunte, quería ser yo quien diese el primer paso, ella solo asintió con una sonrisa.

- Nací en Ohio en 1921… - ella se estremeció antes aquello y su mirada se volvió triste. – Mi madre se llamaba Rafael y mi padre Lucia, de allí me llamaron Lucas. Mi padre era dueño de unas de las fincas más grandes de Virginia, no puedo quejarme de mi infancia fue muy buena, aunque las cosas cambiaron cuando mi padre murió cuando tenía trece, desde ese día mi madre me miraba diferente, con culpa… - aun recordar su mirada en esos dos años.

"Cuando tenía quince mi madre enfermo y en su lecho de muerte me conto su pecado… yo no era su hijo. – entonces ella abrió los ojos de golpe y me tomo mi mano para darme apoyo. – ella me había separado de mi verdadera madre, no la culpo y ni siquiera la odio, después de todo me había criado… después de su muerte me dispuse a buscar a mi verdadera madre… - me miro conmovida, entonces sabia que desde aquí tendría que mentirle. – Pero nunca la encontré, cuando tenía diecinueve fui transformado por un vampiro y desistí… desde entonces me siento culpable."

- Me lo imagino, pobre mujer, de seguro ella estaría orgullosa de ti. – dijo mirándome con una gran sonrisa. – Ella hubiese estado muy orgullosa de que su hijo fuese tan buena persona y que quisiese buscarla…

No aguante y la abrace, ella me correspondí, oír eso de su boca era lo mejor del mundo, en serio me las creía, pero no podía estar seguro de que en serio ella pensase aquello, ella no sabía la verdad y la sabia ¿diría lo mismo? Cuando nos separamos ella volvió a s posición y me miro con cara de _ahora mi turno_, por suerte su mirada no estaba tan triste como antes.

- Gracias. – le dije. – si hubiese encontrado a mi madre me hubiese gustado que fuese como tu Esme.- le confesé indirectamente y ella me vio como si quisiese llorar yo solo sonreí. – Ahora te toca a ti. – le avise y ella asintió.

Durante el resto del día ella me conto todo sobre ella, su infancia, su familia, me quede boquiabierta cuando me dijo que desde hacia tiempo él conocía a Carlisle, cuando tenía dieciséis y se rompió una pierna montando un árbol, y él la atendió, pero días después no se volvieron a ver, de alguna forma me gustaba que mi madre hubiese encontrado el amor en él, el era una persona noble y amable y se notaba que la hacía feliz, algunas veces pensaba en él como mi padre, aunque realmente sea algo así como mi padrastro; entonces me conto sobre su primer esposo y su infierno personal llamado matrimonio, me quede un poco en shock, impotente claro, nunca pensé que mi madre hubiese sufrido tanto y que existiese con monstro como su marido… mi padre, de alguna forma me sentí deprimido al saber que mi concepción no fue ni con la mínima muestra de afecto; entonces me conto que cuando estaba embarazada de mi se escapo pensando el peligro que podría correr y se hizo pasar como viuda de guerra, me sentí dichoso de que ella hubiese hecho tanto para protegerme; entonces llego la parte difícil y la parte donde yo era el único que conocía lo que en realidad paso, me conto de cómo le había dicho que había muerto y de cómo en su tristeza, sabiendo que ya nada tenía sentido se arrojo del acantilado, donde después en la morgue fue transformada por Carlisle.

- Lo siento mucho. – le dijo colocando mi mano en su hombro, me sentía culpable por el dolor que le cusamos mi_ madre_ y yo, pero yo esperaba poder enmendarlo.

- No te preocupes, el dolor después de las décadas va disminuyendo…

- Pero aun así duelo. – ella solo sonrió tristemente.

- Si… aun duele, pero al menos no estoy sola, tengo a Carlisle que es todo lo que mi marido no fue y tengo a mis hijos, a ti y a Queen… - entonces me miro seriamente. – Lucas, me gustaría que me prometieses algo. – me pidió y yo asentí. – No dejes a Queen sola, no quiero que ella este sola… - asentí.

Pedirme que me alejase de Queen y Sunny era simplemente mas una tortura que un sacrifico, la historia de mi madre y Queen eran muy similares, engañadas y heridas por lo que creían que eran los hombres de sus vidas, reprimidas y sentirse obligadas por sus padres… por lo menos me aseguraría que Queen tuviese u final feliz y quería que fuese a mi lado.

- No tengo que prometer nada si no pienso hacer lo contrario. – le dije. - ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte antes su expresión triste.

- Si, descuida no te preocupes por mí, todo… mi esposo, mi pasado… mi bebé, todo es solo un triste pasado al que no quiero volver. – respondió ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la casa. - voy a ver a Queen, al parecer ya despertó. - asentí.

Yo me quede plantado allí, entonces rebobine cada instante de mi existencia, cada instante de mi vida humana y casi en cuentas, las palabras que dijo Esme me hicieron comprender, me hicieron ver el daño, que le había hecho incluso antes de nacer, incluso ahora obligándola a contarme su vida y lo que estaría a punto de hacer, ella tenía razón… Yo solo era un triste pasado al que ella no quería volver. No sabía que hacer de ahora en adelante, seguir adelante o dejar las ocas como están o estuvo.

**Esme POV**

De alguna forma hablar con Lucas me hizo sentir bien, aunque me parecía extraño cómo reaccionaba ante mi historia, su historia me pareció muy conmovedora y si mi hijo siguiese vivo hubiese querido que fuese como Lucas, aunque del todo en mi historia tuve que mentirle, no todo había quedado en el olvido, aun recordaba, aun sentía, aun tenía en mi mente todos esos recuerdos humanos como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer. Pero sobre todas las cosas aun podía recordar a mi pequeño y los meses que lo lleve dentro de mí y eso no era un triste recuerdo, eran recuerdos felices pero solo eran esos, recuerdos y si pudiera cambiar mi pasado habría vuelto con mi hijo.

Por alguna razón sentía que decirle a Lucas aquello sería un gran error, pero tal vez era mi imaginación.

**Lo se es muy corto T.T. Como les había dicho este cap me costó mucho porque no hallaba que poner, pero espero que les haya gustado, ya vamos entrando en el clímax. Pero espero que les haya gustado apuesto que muchos querían que Queen le diera una lección a su ex y esperemos que Lucas no se tome muy apecho la historia de Esme.**


	8. Ocasiones nada especiales

**Capitulo 8**

**Queen POV**

Desperté pesadamente, me incorpore y me senté en el borde de la cama, no podía dormir muy bien que digamos, mi espalada dolía demasiado, según Carlisle como ya está a unos días de cumplir mi octavo mes entonces el bebé estaría pateando mucho, sentía antojo de comerme algo dulce, pero entonces algo llamo mi atención ¿Y Lucas? Me levante de la cama y vi por la ventana donde encontré a Esme y a Lucas los dos arrodillados frente al jardín de rosas de Esme, al parecer no era un charla cualquiera ya que podía ver el rostro de Lucas trastornado por un sinfín de emociones, la mayoría eran de tristeza, pena… ¿Por qué? Entonces mi llene de temor al ver una posibilidad ¿le estaría diciendo la verdad a Esme? Y si era así entonces ¿por que tenía esa cara? De pronto su rostro se volvió un poco más comprensible y cálido y coloco su mano en su hombro con el rostro lleno de ¿culpa? Después el asintió a lo que supuse que era una súplica y de pronto algo me preocupo, Esme al parecer dijo algo que termino dejando a Lucas plantado allí con el rostro inexpresivo, me preocupe.

Salí de mi habitación y me encamine a bajar intentando no resbalarme, cuando llegue a la planta baja Esme ya me estaba esperando con una cálida sonrisa ¿sabía algo o no?

- Mmm… Esme ¿Qué estaban hablando tu y Lucas allá abajo? – me atreví.

- Le estuve contando a Lucas mi historia, nada del otro mundo. – suspire de alivio pero en el fondo quería matar a Lucas, no podía esperar a que Sunny naciera para que él se digne a decirle la verdad a Esme. - ¿Tienes hambre querida? – me dijo con su tono maternal, tenía un poco de hambre pero entonces me acorde de mi prioridad.

- No, en realidad pensaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. – ella asintió y me encamine hacia afuera.

Vi a Lucas en la misma posición, pero tenía la cabeza baja, me acerque a él y acaricie su cabello, este se relajo y tomo mi mano acercándola a su rostro como si necesitase algo cálido a que aferrarse, me arrodille a s lado aunque mi gran panza no me ayudaba, así que termine sentándome a su lado, estuvimos así un rato hasta que volteo su rostro y me miro, su rostro se veía triste y desolado.

- ¿Estás bien? – el solo asintió y obviamente no le creí.

- Me siento un poco mal… ella ha sufrido bastante y lo peor es que yo soy su principal causante. – recosté mi cabeza en su hombro mientras acariciaba su brazo para reconfortarlo.

- No es tu culpa, todo estará bien, ella lo olvidara todo cuando le digas la verdad… no cometas ninguna locura ¿vale? – le dije intentado sonar lo más cálida posible y el solo asintió mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar mi vientre. - ¿Crees que puedas decirle la noticia a Esme antes? Es que no puedo esperar.

- Quizás… ¿Cuándo te gustaría? – pregunto pero note que su voz estaba ida así que pensé bien la ocasión.

- Para mi cumpleaños número diecisiete… será en un mes, muy cerca del parto así que sería una ocasión especial ¿no crees? – el volvió a asentir aun ido.

Después de eso el no volvió a hablar, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar y ya estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento, no quería pensar mal pero…

- Ah… - gemí cuando Lucas me ayudo a levantarme, de pronto empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en la parte baja.

- ¿Queen? – pregunto preocupado y otra punzada hizo que empezase a jadear mientras el dolor aumentaba.- Queen respira. – me pidió y empecé a inhalar y a exhalar pero el dolor aun persistía. - ¡Esme! – grito y entonces todo se volvió negro.

**Lucas POV**

¡Oh por dios! Estas teniendo al bebé ¿o qué? En un momento ella estaba tranquila y ahora estaba jadeando en mis brazos, grite para que mi madre viniese pero entonces el rostro de Queen perdió color y se desmayo ¡Oh dios! Ahora si estaba preocupado, la tome en mis brazos y me dirigí rápidamente dentro de la casa, cuando mi madre nos vio su expresión se volvió de angustia, no perdió tiempo y se acerco al teléfono para llamar a Carlisle mientras yo seguía con ella en mis brazos.

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto frente al auricular.

- Esta normal hasta que se levanto… entonces empezó a jadear y después… - no podía hablar sin que mi voz sonara como magdalena.

- Tenemos que llevarla ya. – me dijo y no tarde en seguirle el paso.

Instalamos rápidamente a Queen al auto y pise el acelerador a fondo, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital, si algo malo le pasaba a ella o al bebé no podría con la culpa, en el transcurso del camino se formo un silencio muy incomodo, tanto la mirada de Esme como la mía estaban en Queen la cual no reaccionaba y me estaba preocupando que ella en este momento este en momento de parto o peor, Carlisle nos había avisado que en este punto empezaría a tener contracciones pero nunca nos dijo que podría desmayarse, debía haber algo malo o quizás… ¡No! No, Queen estaría bien.

Cuando llegamos a hospital Carlisle ya nos estaba esperando y llevo de una vez a Queen a la sala sin preguntar ya que al parecer Esme ya le había informado, entonces me deje caer en una de las sillas de la sala de espera ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos, no me avergonzaba que pensaran que estaba llorando, no podía pero lo haría si pudiese, entonces sentí como Esme se sentaba a mi lado y me envolvía en sus brazos no dude y también la abrace, no me importaba los pensamientos que había tenido hace unos momentos o la pena que sentía, ahora todo era sustituido por la angustia. Después de unos minutos que para nosotros parecían siglos todos ya estaban reunidos, cada uno distintos rostros de preocupación, Alice y Nessi no paraban de darles vueltas a la sala de espera, Rosalie por su parte se encontraba en los brazos de Emmet mientras Jasper intentaba en vano tranquilizarnos.

- Estará bien… tranquilo… - me decía Esme sin parar mientras acariciaba mi brazo.

- Si hubiese hecho algo antes o si hubiese… - me empecé a culpar y ella solo se limito a volverme a abrazar.

- Nada es tu culpa, ni siquiera Alice pudo verlo… tranquilo hijo. - dijo ella en tono maternal.

- Gracias ma… Esme. – se me escapo pero para mi suerte Esme no pareció notarlo y que fijo su vista a sus demás hijos.

Por desgracia Jasper noto ese error y me miro con una ceja levantada y yo solo sonreí, tal vez el pensaba que como todos yo ya le tenía el suficiente afecto a ella como para llamarla mamá, no me costaría hacerlo desde ahora pero quería hacerlo cuando tuviese ese derecho.

Entonces para lo que parecía eterno Carlisle salió, su rostro estaba neutral así que no podíamos determinar como estaba, se acerco a mí y coloco su mano en mi hombro.

- Ella estará bien, solo fue una contracción nada mas… - me dijo con voz tranquila y yo suspire de alivio al igual que todos.

- ¿Pero por que se desmayo? – pregunto Esme apretando el brazo de su marido.

- Lo más probable es que sea la anemia o tal vez no comió lo suficiente. – después se dirigió a todos. – cuando despierte podrá salir.

- ¿Puedo verla? – pregunte y el asintió mostrándome donde se encontraba.

Entre a su habitación y la vi durmiendo de costado, todo parecía bien, había mas color en su rostro, me acerque y lo acaricie, estaba cálido, entonces ella abrió sus ojos con cautela y con voz pastosa susurro.

- Lucas… - tome su mano y bese su coronilla.

- Nos tenias muy asustados… ¿Estás bien?

- Perdón por preocuparte. – decía mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar mi rostro.

- No te preocupes, lo importantes es que las dos estén bien.

- No hagas nada estúpido por favor… - me susurro de pronto. – se que te sientes mal, pero por favor no digas o hagas algo estúpido… - me volvió a pedir.

No sabía porque me pedía aquello y entonces recordé hace unos momentos yo estaba deprimido por lo que dijo mi madre, pero no importaba cuanto amara a Queen, por que la amaba a ella y a Sunny, pero igual no podía prometerle nada, incluso ahora estaba confundido, dolido sin saber qué hacer, así que no dije nada solo me limite a acariciar su rostro.

- Debes descansar. – le pedí y sin rodeos me fui, odiaba ser un cobarde pero no podía verla a los ojos y decirle que no le prometería nada.

Me quede plantado al lado de la puerta hasta que vi a mi madre y se acerco a mí.

- ¿Está todo bien? – asentí e indiferentemente deje a Esme y me fui del hospital.

Al salir empecé a correr, necesitaba estar solo reflexionar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y ya todo estaba a la normalidad, según los doctores lo más probable es que Queen diese a luz dentro de poco mas o menos cerca de su cumpleaños dentro de otra semana. Estábamos todo en la sala discutiendo lo que según Alice seria de vida o muerte…

- ¿Crema o rosa? – me pregunto Alice mostrándome un vestidito rosa con encaje y vuelos y otro color crema con encaje blanco, yo solo rodé los ojos. – Crema. – entonces soltó un gruñido e hizo un puchero. – Alice son la mayoría por crema, solo tú quieres rosa. – le aclare y ella piso fuertemente el suelo antes de que su vista se perdiese y una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

- Edward y Bella vendrán aquí hoy en la tarde. – dijo ella dando saltitos a los cuales se unió Nessi.

- Ya se habían tardado. – dijo Emmet con una risota.

- Creo que es porque ellos prefirieron disfrutar su viaje por el mundo a diferencia de otros que quisieron ver si podían hacerlo en ochenta días. – dijo Jasper a Emmet y Rose y todos reímos.

De pronto entre tanta platica mientras como dijo Alice esperábamos a Edward de pronto Queen se tenso y me acerque rápido a ella y me susurro lo más bajo que pudo.

- Edward… ¿el… no lee mentes? – entonces la entendí y yo también me tense.

Si el llegase a leer mi mente o la de Queen estaríamos perdidos, intentamos en vano de calmarnos pero para nuestra mala suerte Jasper se dio cuenta.

- ¿Ocurre algo chicos? – nos pregunto.

- Si es solo que… - intente inventar algo pero nada salía, de pronto Alice volvió a ver a la nada y Jasper fijo su atención a ella.

- ¿Qué raro? Edward no podrá leer la mente de nadie. – dijo ella y tanto Queen como yo suspiramos de alivio, pero entonces Alice se acerco a nosotros y poso su cabeza recostándola en el vientre de Queen, se quedo con los ojos cerrados antes de que su rostro se viera frustrado. – No puedo ver nada con el bebé cerca o tal vez sea Queen. – dijo ella.

No le dimos mucha vueltas al asunto, tal vez Queen tenía algún escudo como según me había dicho Bella también, estuvimos otra media hora allí en la sala esperando hasta que todos (menos Queen) nos giramos a la puerta al escuchar un auto acercarse, después vimos la puerta abrir y entrar a un joven de cabello cobrizo seguido de una chica de cabello caoba, los cuales debían ser los padres de Nessi ya que ella fue la primera en recibirlos con un cálido abrazo, después cada de la familia empezaron a recibirlos, la última fue mi madre quien abrazo fuertemente al que debía ser Edward.

- Qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta hijo. – dijo ella con una dulce voz maternal.

- Yo también te extrañe mamá. – dijo el devolviéndole el abrazo y no pude evitar sentir celos ya que según sabia Edward fue el primer hijo de Esme y por lo tanto el más apegado, rezaba a dios que el no escuchase mis pensamientos.

Después de que todos terminaron de recibirlo me dirigí a Edward y le extendí la mano.

- Tú debes ser Lucas. – dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano con una sonrisa. – Soy Edward y ella es mi esposa Bella. – dijo señalando a la castaña.

- Es un placer, nos han hablado mucho de ustedes. – dijo ella girando su vista a Queen y esta solo hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Mucho… gusto… - dijo nerviosa y me imagine que al igual que yo deseaba que Alice no se equivocara.

Para nuestra suerte Alice tenía razón y Edward no podía leer la mente de nadie mientras Queen estaba aquí; el resto del día paso tranquilo ya que Edward y Bella no paraban de contarle todo lo que habían hecho, ellos era muy buenos conversaron y se llevaron bien con nosotros instantáneamente, Bella no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre el bebé y Edward por su parte era un buen chico, era educado, amable y obediente, tal vez por ello Esme lo apreciaba tanto; ahora que lo pensaba todos eran hijos perfectos para Esme, ella no podía pedir unos mejores hijos… mientras yo… se veía una gran sonrisa al estar a su lado, seguí sintiendo envidia, pero podía controlarme ya que después de todo ya yo tenía una decisión tomada y esperaba que esta fuese respetada aunque eso supusiese que tuviese que hacer daño… mucho daño.

**Queen POV**

Algo extraño estaba pasando, desde que llegaron Edward y Bella, Lucas no ha sido el mismo y eso me lastima, la razón, en las últimos días se mostraba indiferente, casi no hablaba y nunca estaba a casa, ya no sonreía como antes y lo peor es que hasta conmigo y Esme era aun mas indiferente, cada vez que Esme quería hablar con él, el la ignoraba fríamente como si fuese una desconocida y ni hablar de mi, ya nunca me tocaba y no tenía la suficiente confianza conmigo como para contarme que le ocurría, esperaba que solo estaba un poco estresado o algo así, solo quería que volviese.

Mañana seria mi cumpleaños y todas las chicas estaban caóticas, Alice insistía en hacer una fiesta a lo grande, pero claro nadie en la familia quería arriesgarse a que mi bebé naciera antes de tiempo, así que solo haríamos una reunión tranquila, pero para ello tendríamos que amarrar a Alice a una silla, lo cual los muchachos insistieron que sería buena idea.

Me sentía emocionada, no por mi cumpleaños sino porque Carlisle después de mi ultimo sonograma me dijo que mi bebé ya estaba completamente formada y que dentro de tres o dos semanas más ella podría nacer sin complicaciones, aun tenia al esperanza que como lo había prometido Lucas le dijese hoy que Esme era su madre y esperaba que eso fuese la razón de tanta indiferencia.

- ¿Por que no te pones esto? – dijo Esme mientras me pasaba un vestido color verdes oscuro sin magas muy hermoso para bajar, yo no conteste ya que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. - ¿Estás bien? – pregunto dejando a un lado en vestido y colocando sus manos en mi hombros.

- ¿Crees que Lucas está enojado conmigo? – pregunte ya que había en vano descubrir que el ocurría a Lucas y solo me quedaba pensar que había echo algo mal.

Esme me miro tristemente ya que a ella también le dolía su indiferencia, ella solo se limito en abrazarme mientras yo intentaba contener alguna lagrima.

- No has hecho nada malo querida… la verdad no se que el pasa pero creo que es temporal, tal vez este nerviosos por hoy o algo así. – dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí intentando confiar en ella.

Cuando baje todo el mundo me recibió felicitándome y llenándome de obsequios, la mayoría eran cosas de bebé ya que según Rosalie y Bella sería bueno que el tema de la fiesta fuese mi bebé, Edward por su parte estaba tocando el piano de manera maravillosa mientras todos me cantaban el feliz cumpleaños, me sentía muy feliz por mi nueva familia; la noche paso tranquila y sin problema... bueno solo uno, Lucas no se había presentado en toda la noche y ya me estaba preocupando aunque claro no lo demostraba ya que quería que no iba a arruinar el esfuerzo de todos por hacerme feliz hoy, pero igual ¿Dónde estaba Lucas? Nadie dijo nada o menciono su nombre para no preocuparme.

Entonces a esos de las nueve cuando ya estaba empezando a sentir sueño y empezaba a resignarme a que Lucas viniese se abrió la puerta y esperaba que fuese Lucas así que fui la primera a dirigirme donde se encontraba lo mas rápido que pude, esperando encontrarme con su sonrisa o al menos que cuando lo viese me recibiera en sus brazos y me dijese que estaría conmigo... pero no, solo era una fantasía lejos de la realidad.

- Lucas. – dije al verlo en la puerta mientras yo me dirigía a el con una sonrisa pero entonces cuando me iba a acercar a abrazarlo me detuve de golpe, el no sonreía, solo estaba parado allí, después me di cuenta que todos estaban de la misma forma, solo que sus expresiones eran de horror. - ¿Lu… Lucas? – tartamudee mirando con horror sus ojos… rojos.

**Chan chan channnnn! No me odien, no me odien, se que se ve mal pero en realidad SE PONDRA MUCHO PEOR. Pero ténganme piedad que todo saldrá bien ya que el próximo cap será el último seguido por el prologo ¿REVIEWS? Si me dan más de cinco les hare un cap que nunca olvidaran. Bay.**


	9. Un nuevo Sol a nacido

**Capitulo 9 **

**Queen POV**

No podía creerlo… Lucas había bebido sangre humana, aun me encontraba allí como una estatua y no había que ser adivino para saber que todos los demás estaban de la misma manera; entonces Lucas sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro miro al frente y me gire para ver a Esme acercándose a él con cautela, pero con el rostro lleno de dolor y horror.

- ¿Qué… hiciste Lucas? – pregunto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella extendió su mano dirigiéndola a su rostro pero Lucas la aparto con un mano de manera tan fría que hasta a mi me paralizo tal reacción.

Todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a Lucas, entonces Carlisle se acerco esta vez pero se posiciono delante de Esme y miro a Lucas seriamente ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

- ¿Qué te ocurre Lucas? – pregunto Carlisle y era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz tan dura y cortante, pero Lucas no contesto.

Esme aparto a Carlisle e intento de nuevo acercarse a él haciendo el mismo gesto que hizo antes, en su rostro había más que todo preocupación y negación y no me sorprendía ya que ni siquiera yo me esperaba que cuando se volvió a acercar este la tomo de la muñeca.

- No me toques. – dijo él y yo empecé a negar con la cabeza al igual que Esme ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Entonces a una velocidad increíble Emmet corrió hacia Lucas apartando a Esme y tomándolo a el por el cuello de la camisa con el rostro lleno de ira de seguro que por como acababa de tratar a Esme ya que esta ya se encontraba escondida en los brazos de Carlisle recostando su cabeza en su pecho.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Ella solo se preocupa por ti! – le grito.

- Lucas… - susurre intentando acercarme pero entonces hablo.

- Ya es suficiente. – susurro.

De pronto Lucas lanzo a Emmet y este choco contra la pared y me imagine que la peor parte se la había llevado la pared, entonces todos se colocaron instantáneamente en posición de ataque pero Lucas siguió igual aunque Esme, Carlisle y yo lo mirábamos con la expresión de sorpresa. Entonces Esme intervino colocándose en frente de Lucas como si tuviese la necesidad de protegerlo, todos recobraron la postura pero aun así estaban tensos sobretodo Carlisle que miraba a Esme con preocupación pero esta asintió dándole a entender que estaría bien.

- Deténganse. – ordeno recobrando la compostura y después ponerse frente a Lucas. - ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que pregunto o mas bien rogo.

- Ya me canse de ser alguien que no soy. – _Miente. _– Ya no quiero permanecer aquí un segundo mas, estar aquí me hace dar cuenta de lo patético y débil que me he vuelto. – _Miente._

¿Por qué Lucas mentía? Sabía que mentía, lo veía en sus ojos, pero no podía ver nada mas, ese no era Lucas, ese no era él, esa mirada estaba contaminada, esa mirada era una mentira, el estaba mintiendo ¿Por qué todos les creían? Vi en los rostros de todo dolor, tristeza y odio, todo dirigido hacia Lucas, Esme estaba que no se lo creía y en sus ojos pude notar que si pudiese llorar lo estaría haciendo como yo en estos momentos.

- Pensé que te gustaba estar con nosotros… pensé que era como uno de mis… - dijo ella con voz cargada de tristeza.

- ¿Como uno de tus hijos? ¡Por favor Esme! – dijo el sin emoción alguna pero de igual manera se notaba el sarcasmo y pude ver a Esme paralizarse. – No pudiste cuidar de tu propio bebé y supones ser nuestra madre sustituta… solo para llenar tu patético y vacio deseo de ser la madre que nunca serás. – esas palabras incluso me dolieron hasta a mí.

Entonces Esme se desplomo en el suelo y se abrazo a si misma mientras temblaba, como si supiese que se rompería en mil pedazos de un segundo a otro, las acciones de Lucas eran una cosa, pero hablarle así a su madre ¿Por qué el seguía mintiendo? ¿Por qué hacia aquello? Yo no deje de mirar a Lucas, ninguna parte de su cuerpo se había movido y no miraba hacia ninguna dirección aunque su vista estaba dirigida a Esme. Carlisle intento acercarse a Lucas al parecer con la intención de destrozarlo ya que su rostro estaba lleno de la más pura ira y odio, las cuales hacían que aquel rostro pacifico pareciese el de un demonio. Pero cuando pensé que Lucas estaba perdido Esme sostuvo su mano deteniéndolo.

- Vete… - susurro ella con la voz vacía. - ¡Lárgate de aquí! – esta vez dijo gritando y Lucas no dijo nada, solo asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta no sin antes darme una mirada en la cual vi culpa, dolor y tristeza ¿Qué significaba esto?

Cuando salió por la puerta, Esme empezó a sollozar y Carlisle no dudo en consolar a su esposa estrechándola con sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que todos se iban a cercando a Esme todos con sus rostros de preocupación menos Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper que miraban la puerta con odio como si Lucas aun estuviese allí y pudiesen destrozarlo pero al parecer volvieron a mirar a Esme con resignación, obviamente si le hacían algo a Lucas aquello no arreglaría nada, pero… Lucas ya no estaba, se suponía que esto no debía de terminar así, se suponía que hoy todo sería perfecto, se suponía que él y Esme estuviesen juntos, entonces ¿Por qué?

Por primera vez me moví, pero fue de forma involuntaria, casi robóticamente, abrí la puerta y nadie me detuvo, de repente sabían que no estaba del mejor humos para que alguien me detuviese así que seguí caminando y camine, dejándome llevar, aun estaba en shock, aun no podía creer nada, todo fue tan rápido, tanto tiempo de espera y esfuerzo y aun así echarlo todo por la basura fue tan fácil. Cuando supe que ya no podían escucharme vi que estaba al menos a cien metros de la casa en medio del bosque, hacia un poco de frio pero no me importo, solo quería saber ¿Por qué?

- Lucas… - susurre y vi que mi voz estaba ronca y las lagrimas inundaban mi rostro.

El no se hizo esperar y Aparicio frente a mí, su rostro ahora ya no estaba inexpresivo, sentí compasión al ver su rostro lleno de dolor aunque él no me dirigiese la mirada, como si tuviese miedo de verme, como si se avergonzara de todo lo que hizo, pero igual, aunque estuviese arrepentido, aunque tal vez tuvo un bueno motivo…

- ¡Tonto! – le dije mientras las lagrimas caían, entonces lo mire y me encontré con su mirada de preocupación hacia mí, entonces empecé a sollozar mas fuerte. - ¡Estábamos tan cerca! ¡¿Por qué? – dije esto último casi gritando por suerte estaba segura que nadie nos escucharía.

- Ella se merece algo mejor… - empezó a decir. – después de todo así ella no tendrá que revivir aquel pasado… aquel triste pasado…

- Pero… - intente decir pero el no me dejo.

- Ella tiene hijos maravillosos, talentosos, que la aman como su verdadera madre… ella ya no…

- Piensas que ya no te necesita… ¿crees que ya se olvido de ti? – el asintió y entonces entendí, entendí lo que sentía, lo entendía muy bien.

Si yo hubiese sido él, sabiendo que mis padres eran felices sin mí y conmigo solo les traje molestias, problemas y pesares, mejor sería desaparecer ya que ellos no me extrañarían ni sufrirían por mi ida, el no quería que Esme tuviese que revivir aquellos momentos de su vida, el no quería decirle nada, porque no quería que ella lo extrañase, si ella lo odiaba entonces ella no lo extrañaría y si no lo hacía entonces ella seguiría su vida, pero de todas maneras… esto no era lo correcto, no estaba desacuerdo en lo que había hecho, en los métodos tan drásticos que había usado, pero no lo odiaba, ni lo repudiaba, si el pensaba que eso era lo correcto no podía entrometerme.

- Ellos son su futuro mientras yo… soy solo un pasado. – dijo apretando los puños y después volvió a sonreír de manera forzada. – pero no me arrepiento de nada… pude conocerla, pude pasar tiempo con ella… pude conocerte. – eso ultimo hizo que mis mejillas aridecen y mi corazón se hinchara.- y ahora se la verdad, se que ese no es mi lugar, desde el momento en el que fui separado de ella mi destino no era estar a su lado…

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante? – susurre con voz ronca ya que los sollozos se detuvieron, el volvió a mirarme esta vez de forma más seria.

- Voy a irme… ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

- Entonces vamos. – dije con confianza mientras me acercaba a el pero su mirada me detuvo.

- Yo me iré… tu todavía puedes quedarte… - me dijo y abrí mis ojos como platos ¿quería que nos separásemos?

- Pero… - intente decir y las lagrimas volvieron.

- ¿Qué pasara con tu bebé? – pregunto y instintivamente lleve mi mano a mi vientre y sentí su patada, ella también estaba alterada, Lucas tomo eso como ventaja. – No puedo permitir que coloques al bebé en peligro, ellos aun te ayudaran, ella se criara dentro de una familia…

- ¡Pero no estarás tú! – grite esta vez y me acerque lo más rápido que pude hacia el abrazándolo mientras lloraba en su pecho. – ella te quiere, ella ya te quiere…

No quería separarme de él, no quería que el padre de mi niña se fuese, si me iba con él me las arreglaría para que ella estuviese a salvo, pero no podía hacerlo sin Lucas, recordé cada momento de alegría que pase con él, el momento que lo conocí, los días que viví con él, las veces que acaricio mi vientre, las veces que se quedaba conmigo hasta que durmiera, las veces en las cuales cada día mas me iba enamorando cada día más de él.

- Queen… - susurro él y note que él no me correspondía el abrazo, era como abrazar a una estatua.

- ¿Acaso no nos quieres contigo? Me prometiste que nunca te separarías de nosotras, nos prometiste que estarías con nosotras… - le dije entre lagrima mientras levantaba mi rostro para ver el suyo que al parecer también quería llorar.

No sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero Lucas tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mi frente, después se inclino y beso mi vientre, seguido de mirarme a los ojos y acercar su rostro al mío y rozar sus fríos labios con los míos, sentí cada parte de mi ser volver a la vida, no me importo nada, no me importo los hechos de esta noche y ni nada, solo me deje envolver por ese corto momento; cuando se separo aun aturdida me envolvió con sus brazos haciendo que mi cabeza reposara en su duro pecho.

- No digas que no las quiero, porque no hay seres que ame más que ustedes, no hay persona que ame más que a ti... – sentí que mi corazón no cavia en mi pecho.

- Lucas yo… - fue todo lo que pude decir, pero entonces él se alejo y me miro con una sonrisa triste.

- Pero… este tampoco es mi lugar… Te amo Queen… Lo siento. – dijo antes de desaparecer frente a mis ojos.

Me quede plantada allí, no sabía si tirarme al suelo y llorar o seguirlo, solo sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así, después de todo al fin sabía que él me amaba, me amaba de la misma forma en la que yo a él; no quería que otra persona me dejase, no quería seguir sufriendo, no quería ver a mi felicidad irse, no quería que el arruinase su futuro, no quería que un siglo de espera y búsqueda se viesen arruinado, Esme lo amaba y lo perdonaría, ella merecía saber, ella merecía tener a su hijo, ella y yo merecíamos ser felices junto a Lucas, al igual que Lucas rompió su promesa yo también rompería la mía, pero esta vez, por primera vez en toda mi vida, al fin sabía cual era mi papel en este mundo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero no iba a perder más, así que empecé a ir lo más rápido que pude a la casa Cullen, cuando llegue estaba jadeando pero aun así debía actuar deprisa, no podía permitir que más de un corazón quedara roto esta noche.

Cuando entre vi a todos a Esme en el sofá sollozando mientras todos intentaban calmarla, por desgracia los rostros hostiles no habían cambiado. Estaba jadeando y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, en seguida cuando notaron mi presencia se acercaron a mi preocupados.

- ¡Esme! – grite como pude llamando su atención, viendo su rostro lleno de pena. - ¡Debes ir por Lucas!

- ¡No quiero volverlo a ver aquí! – grito esta vez Carlisle.

- ¡¿Después de lo que dijo a Es…? – grito Rose pero la interrumpí, aun exaltada.

- ¡Lucas querían que lo odiasen! – grite esta vez con todo lo que pude haciendo que mi garganta me doliese y todos se callaron mirándome confundidos. – Lucas quería que Esme lo odiase para así irse y que ella siguiese con su vida… - dije un poco más tranquila aunque aun me encontraba jadeando.

- ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… - susurro Esme y ya no sollozaba ahora solo me miraba como si tuviese dos cabezas.

_Lo siento Lucas._

- Hace casi un siglo… Lucas fue separado de su verdadera madre al nacer… y le dijeron a ella que su bebé había muerto… su madre al enterarse se tiro de un acantilado… - le dije entre jadeos y el silencio reino y todos quedaron con su cara en shock acepto Esme que tenía su boca entre sus manos negando con la cabeza.

- Imposible… - susurro y su voz estaba rota.

- Lucas… el… es… hijo de Esme Anne Platt… él es… tu hijo… - dije esta vez jadeando más rápido y sentí mi corazón a mil por horas, sentía que en cualquier momento me desplomaría, así que sostuve mi vientre respirando hondo.

Otra vez toda la casa se quedo en silencio, todos estaban allí como estatuas, solo Esme parecía estar consiente, su mirada era de sorpresa y volvió a cubrir su rostro entre sus manos.

- Oh por dios… - susurro entre sollozos.

- ¡Vas a quedarte aquí o lo iras a buscar! – le grite enfadada ¿Por qué nadie hacia nada?

La primera en moverse fue Esme quien no se dejo esperar y corrió hasta la puerta, pero antes de que llegase Carlisle le lanzo algo pero ella solo asintió antes de salir de la casa como una silueta fuera de foco, entonces sonreí, en seguida los demás también se dispusieron a ir tras ella pero Carlisle se paro frente a ellos y los detuvo con una seña de mano.

- Ella debe hacerlo sola. – dijo Carlisle y entonces sonrió haciendo que sonriera mas fuerte aunque de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor y Carlisle lo noto. - ¿Estás bien Queen?

- Estoy… bien… - dije entre jadeos. – es… solo que me… exalte demasiado… - cuando dije esto último el dolor volvió y de pronto… - Oh…

Sentí un liquido bajar por mis piernas creando un charco en el suelo, seguido de un fuerte dolor en el vientre y mi espalda… se me había roto la fuente.

**Esme POV**

No podía creerlo… mi bebé, mi pequeño, la única luz en mi triste vida humana, estaba vivo, vivía, creció y ahora lo volví a dejar ir. No sabía si sentirme la persona más dichosa del paneta o darme un golpe en la cara por no haberlo notado antes ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Tenía que encontrarlo, no podía permitir estar lejos de mi hijo de nuevo, no podía permitir que el creyese que yo sería feliz sin él, siempre fui feliz pero siempre me falto ese algo y eso era Lucas.

Empecé a caminar por el bosque siguiendo su esencia; siempre supe que él era parte de mi, siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre lo considere uno de mis hijos, ahora sabía por qué no tarde mucho en quererlo, porque siempre lo había querido.

Cuando vi sus ojos color escarlata eso me decepciono mucho, pero cuando dijo aquellas palabras, cuando me dijo todo aquello sentí que mi corazón se rompía, pero no eran por las palabras o lo que significaba, era porque él me lo decía, porque me lo decía con tanta dureza, aunque lo hizo con una buena intención, nunca pensé que el fuese capaz de algo así solo para que yo siguiese con mi vida como si él nunca hubiese existido; pero aun así estaba orgullosa de él, nunca hubiese pensado que mi hijo llegase a ser tan buena persona, educado, amable, dulce, comprensivo… tenía que hallarlo.

Estuve corriendo un largo camino hasta que me detuve en medio del bosque cuando vi una silueta apoyada en un árbol, cuando se percato de mi presencia Lucas giro a verme sorprendido antes de apartarse e intentar cambiar su rostro a uno más serio pero sin éxito. Queria correr a abrazarlo, a decirle que lo quería, que quería que volviera a casa, que volviera al lugar donde pertenecía.

- Lucas… - dije con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a el pero este retrocedía hasta que me acerque lo suficiente y este él se puso tenso.

- Aléjate… - me susurro él, pero no le hice caso y estire mi mano para acariciar su rostro, este me miro sorprendido, pero no hizo nada.

- Lucas vuelve… vuelve conmigo… - Lucas abrió los ojos como platos y yo solo asentí confirmándole que ya yo sabía toda la verdad.

- Ma… mamá… - susurro él y aquellas palabras hicieron que todo el dolor de mi vida humana y vampira desapareciera.

No aguante mas y lo abrace fuertemente, lo cual el también hizo mientras yo sollozaba de felicidad.

- Mi bebé… mi bebé… - decía entre sollozos riéndome como una tonta.

- Ya volví mamá… -me dijo el también riendo.

Nos quedamos abrazándonos aun riendo, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, tantas que decirle, pero simplemente era un momento perfecto, este no merecía ser interrumpido, al fin había encontrado aquello que había perdido…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Eras feliz sin mi… no quería arruinarla… - me dijo y se me partió el corazón, levante la vista y lo mire a los ojos.

- Nunca he sido más feliz como lo soy ahora… te extrañe Lucas… gracias por buscarme… - dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- Gracias a ti por todo lo que me has dado… - dijo el volviéndome a abrazar.- si no fuese por ti nunca habría encontrado mi verdadero hogar, nunca hubiera conocido a…

De pronto Lucas se separo de mi tomando me por los hombros y su mirada era como cuando te acuerdas de algo importante.

- Tenemos que volver, tengo que explicarle a… - entonces algo sonó.

Se me había olvidado el teléfono que Cralisle me había tirado antes de salir, no vacile en contestar y lo primero que escuche fueron los gritos de Alice.

- ¡Esme! ¡Dile a ese hijo tuyo que Queen está teniendo a su hijo! – entonces colgó y mire a Lucas y este tenía el rostro en shock.

Me acerque a él y acaricie su cabello sonriéndole.

- No las hagamos esperar. – le dije y él se relajo.

- Gracias… mamá… - me dijo antes de que los dos empezáramos a correr.

**Queen POV**

Me encontraba en una camilla que iba conducida por Carlisle hacia el consultorio, intente recordar lo de inhalar y exhalar pero simplemente no podía ¡mi bebé iba a nacer y Lucas no estaba! ¡¿Cómo no iba a estar tensa? Seguía jadeando mientras el dolor persistía, mi bebé quería salir ¡pero ya!

- Tranquila Queen. – me reconforto Carlisle tomando mi mano.

_ Si una vez yo pudiera llegar*_

_ A__ erizar de frio tu piel _

_A __quemar que se yo, tu boca _

_Y __morirme allí después_

Cuando íbamos llegando al consultorio una enfermera se acerco a nosotros.

- ¿Doctor Cullen? - ¡¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba ocupado?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo impaciente.

- Doctor, esta tarde alguien robo sangre del banco de sangre. – dijo ella y en seguida tanto Carlisle como yo nos miramos entre sorprendidos y aliviados, Lucas no había matado nunca a nadie... estaba feliz.

_ Y si entonces _

_T__emblaras por mi_

_ L__loraras al verme sufrir _

_Y__ sin dudar tu vida entera dar _

_C__omo yo la doy por ti._

De pronto volví a sentir un dolor punzante y gemí, entonces Carlisle se concentro y me llevo a la sala de parto donde me recostaron la camilla, entonces todos se colocaron en posición.

- Puja Queen… - me pidió Carlisle.

_ Si pudiera ser tu héroe _

_S__i pudiera ser tu Dios _

_Q__ue salvarte a ti mil veces _

_P__uede ser mi salvación._

Empecé a pujar pero nada, me volvieron a pedir que lo hiciera pero nada, seguí intentando, hasta que me empecé a desesperar ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Mi pequeña, mi pequeña Sunny ¡Porque no salía! Tenía miedo…

_ Si supieras_

_L__a locura que llevo _

_Q__ue me hiere _

_Y__ me mata por dentro _

_Y que mas da _

_Mira que al final _

_Lo que importa es que te quiero_

De pronto sentí algo frio en mi frente quitándome el sudor, gire mi vista y las lagrimas salieron cuando vi a Lucas a mi lado con una gran sonrisa mientras el tomaba mi mano para darme a entender que estaría a mi lado…

- Tu puedes… - me susurro dándome un corto beso en los labios.

_ Si pudiera ser tu héroe _

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios _

_Que salvarte a ti mil veces_

_Puede ser mi salvación_

Volví a pujar esta vez dándolo todo de mi, no sabía que era lo que había ocurrido pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en dos cosas, Lucas estaría a mi lado y Sunny también lo estará. Volví a pujar.

- Vamos tu puedes, lo estás haciendo muy bien… - me decía Lucas igual de alterado que yo.

Volví a pujar esta vez con todas mis fuerzas y entonces sentí mi cabeza echarse para atrás mientras jadeaba, entonces escuche la mejor melodía del mundo… los llantos de mi niña.

_ Ahaa... _

_Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte _

_Una vez más, mira que al final _

_Lo que importa es que te quiero_

Empecé llorar de la misma forma en la que escuchaba mi bebé hacerlo, Lucas beso mi frente con una gran sonrisa al igual que yo, de pronto sentí algo sobre mi pecho y Lucas y yo contemplamos al ser más hermoso, a nuestro pequeño sol.

_ Si pudiera ser tu héroe _

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios _

_Que salvarte a ti mil veces _

_Puede ser mi salvación_

La envolví con las fuerzas que me quedaban mientras Lucas ayudaba a levantar mi espalda para verla mejor, era muy chiquita, su piel era rosada y su cabello del mismo color del mío como sus bellos ojitos verdes, se revolvió en mis brazos peor no lloro, entonces mire a Lucas y este nos miraba con adoración.

- Cárgala… - le susurre y el no dudo y la tomo entre sus brazos mirándola como un ciego ve al sol por primera vez, Sunny no parecía incomoda en sus brazos. – Es tu hija…

- Gracias. – dijo mientras le daba un beso a Sunny en la frente y seguido de mi.

- Te amo Lucas… - le confese.

_ Quiero ser tu héroe _

_Si pudiera ser tu Dios_

_Porque salvarte a ti mil veces _

_Puede ser mi salvación _

_Puede ser mi salvación_

_ Quiero ser tu héroe..._

**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué tal me quedo? Les prometí un cap épico, YA ESTAMOS POR TERMINAR, solo me falta el prologo donde habrá bellOs momentos entre Lucas y Esmme Espero que la espera y todo el fic haya valido la pena con este cap, descuiden habrá mucho que contar para el prologo. Os quiero a todo gracia por su apoyo, prometo un prologo hermoso.**

***La canción era de Enrrique Iglesias- Heroe, la considere una buena canción de fondo.**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Epilongo

**Epilogo**

**Lucas POV**

Me encontraba en mi habitación peleando mientras intentaba hacerme el dichoso nudo de la corbata, pero nada, ya me estaba hartando.

- Maldi…

- ¡Lucas! – me reprocho mi madre acercándose a mí y ayudándome a hacerme el nudo.- no creo que tu madre te haya educado para que dijeras esas palabras. - dijo mientras terminaba el nudo y después suspiraba. – Tienes mas de cien años y aun no sabes hacerte el nudo.

- Nunca había utilizado corbata en mi vida humana y mi madre nunca pudo enseñarme, pero ahora te toca a ti. – le dije con una sonrisa y ella solo se puso como si quisiese llorar.- perdón, perdón… - le decía una y otra vez, no es que haya dicho algo malo, sino que era mi costumbre.

- ¡No puedo creer que mi hijo se vaya a casar! – dijo ella abrazándome fuertemente.

- Mama… creo que Alice no le gustara que llegue al altar con el traje arrugado.

- Perdón… perdón, es que estoy muy feliz, verte a ti en el altar… nunca pensé que algún día viese a mi bebé casarse... – dijo un poco mas melancólica y yo la abrace fuertemente. - Aunque aun así me sorprendió mucho que tardaras tanto en pedirle matrimonio. – dijo ella impaciente.

- El matrimonio nunca estuvo en mis planes… - dije rascándome la nuca avergonzado y ella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Aun tengo mucho por enseñarte.

Entonces empezó a acomodar mi cabello por millonésima vez, pero a ella le encantaba así que era soportable, sin contar que aquello se volvió una de sus grandes mañas aunque mi cabello de por si era manejable.

- Ya mamá… - dije avergonzada y ella rio.

- Tienes que estar presentable, recuerda que hoy es un día para celebrar, no puedo creer que te lo tomes tan a ligera. – si tan solo supiera que Jasper ha tenido que controlarme todo el día para no comportarme como magdalena o salir huyendo del altar.

Siendo sincero, yo tampoco podría creérmelo ya que nunca esperaba celebrar el día más importante de mi vida o existencia con una de las personas más importantes, nunca pensé al igual que ella que podríamos compartir este momento juntos. Después de unos segundos Edward entro por la puerta vestido también de traje.

- Lucas… creo que alguien te está buscando. – dijo con una sonrisa, desde aquel día el y yo nos llevábamos mejor y era lo más cercano que tenia de un hermano dado que los dos éramos _hijos_ de Esme

Entonces escuche unos pequeños latido y tanto mi madre como yo nos giramos para ver a una pequeña carita asomarse por la puerta. Era pequeña de unos tres años, con cabello color miel y hermosos ojos verdes. Le sonreí y ella instantáneamente corrió hacia mí con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Papi! – chillo mientras la tomaba en brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre princesa? – le pregunte mientras acomodaba en moño en su cabello ya que estaba suelto, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido color amarrillo haciéndola más brillante que el sol.

- ¿Papi y mami se va id lego? – pregunto ella mirándome con sus bellos ojitos.

- Solo serán unos días… - le dije acariciando mi nariz con la suya haciendo que ella riera.

- ¿Enterio? – volvió a preguntar sonriendo mientras enroscaba sus brazos a mi cuello y ya asentí.- void a etañate papi… - dijo ella dulcemente y yo la abrace fuertemente, iba a extrañar a mi pequeña Sunny mientras ella y Queen nos íbamos de luna de miel.

- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado con el duende Alice. - le advertí colocando mi rostro serio y preocupado.

- !Ah! ¿El duede me va a atapar? - dijo ella riendo.

- Vamos Sunny, las mujeres debemos estar con la novia. – dijo mi madre mientras tomaba a Sunny en brazos.

- ¿Auelita puede hacebme el mono? – pregunto ella mientras se alejaban y ninguno pudo evitar reír.

- Es moño y será un placer. – dijo ella ya fuera de la habitación aunque pude escuchar cuando susurro. – Te habías tardado mucho Lucas…

En realidad para mí no era mucho; después de que naciera Sunny tuve que explicar muchas cosas a la familia y disculparme pro muchas cosas, pero al final todos me perdonaron, Queen y yo nos convertimos oficialmente en pareja, empecé a llevarme más con mis "hermanos" y pasaba la mitad del día con Queen y Sunny la otra mitad recobrando tiempo perdido con mi madre, a lo cual se podría decir que ya todos éramos una familia completa y así todo volvió a la normalidad, casi; cuando Queen tenía diecinueve la transformamos y ya a un año de aquello después de superar su etapa de neófita, aunque en realidad ella era muy consciente, ya que eso nunca fue razón para alejarse de Sunny, ya que la amaba tanto que su sangre nunca la tentó y apenas unas semana le había pedido matrimonio a lo cual todos se quejaron de que me había tardado tanto, la razón, el matrimonio no era mi estilo. Cuando se fue Edward se acerco a mí y coloco su mano en mi hombro.

- Ella está muy feliz. – me dijo y yo solo sonreí. – Por primera vez en cien años ya no te extraña… - me confesó.

- Gracias hermano pero de todas formas me hubiese gustado compartir mi vida humana con ella, pero si nunca hubiera sido separada de ella entonces no estaríamos aquí, así que no me arrepiento de nada.

- Ella tampoco… ahora debemos irnos, no podemos hacer a al novia esperar. – dijo y yo sentí mientras me acomodaba el traje y me dirigía a afuera de la casa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alice se había emocionado mucho con la boda, aunque Reneesme fuese la dama de honor, todo estaba hermosamente decorado con flores en el jardín, aunque fuese una boda más que todo familiar, no podía aguantar los nervios entonces Jasper, el cual era mi padrino estuvo en todo momento controlándome; entonces empezó a sonar la música y sonreí al ver a la primera salir la cual fue Sunny que iba caminando mientras lanzaba los pétalos, se veía increíblemente adorable, después empezaron a entrar Rosalie y Alice una al lado de la otra con unos vestidos del mismo tono que el que llevaba Sunny, después entro Reneesme y por ultimo dejándome casi sin aliento entro Queen con su hermoso vestido de novia siendo guiaba del brazo de Carlisle, nada en el mundo se podía comparar a su hermoso rostro de diecinueve eternos, con sus hermosos ojos dorados, aunque prefería sus ojos verdes y su suave piel de cristal , su cabello amielado caía por su espalda, su vestido no era revelador, era simple, aunque siendo Queen quien lo usara no era nada simple.

Cuando ella se poso frente a mí solo me limite a tomar su mano, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos mientras el padre hablaba, en realidad no le estaba parando mucho que digamos solo le preste atención cuando pregunto si aceptaba a Queen como mi esposa a lo cual respondí con un _si,_ sentí como volvía a la vida cuando ella también dijo el _si,_cuando el padre nos declaro marido y mujer tome su rostro que incluso ahora me parecía cálido y bese dulcemente sus labios mientras todos aplaudían a la nueva pareja.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de la ceremonia todos fuimos dentro de la casa para celebrar, todo era perfecto, no me separe en ningún momento de Queen, hubiese dicho también de Sunny pero ninguna de sus tías y su abuela quisieron liberarla; cuando llego la hora del baile Queen y yo no nos hicimos esperar y empezamos a bailar lentamente disfrutando la cercanía y disfrutando el hecho de estar juntos una eternidad, en ningún momento ella haba dejado de sonreír y esperaba que fuese siempre así.

- Nunca pensé que podía ser tan feliz. – soltó ella de pronto riendo mientras a poyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. – parece que al final _encontraste tu hogar._

- Desde el momento en el que nos conocimos. – dije separándome un poco de ella y dándole un corto beso en los labios, aunque mis intenciones eran otras ya que atrape su rostro entre mis manos y la bese pasionada mente.

- !Guarden el resto para la luna de miel! - grito Emmet cuando se nos acerco mientras bailaba con Rosalie y todos reímos ante su broma.

Seguimos bailando mientras los demás también se unían, cuando a Queen le toco bailar con el resto sentí algo jalar mi pantalón y baje la vista para ver a Sunny haciendo un tierno puchero mientras me miraba con esa carita de gatito abandonado, nota: nunca dejes que Alice cuide de tu hija. Me arrodille y le extendí mi mano.

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? – ella instantáneamente embozo una inmensa sonrisa mientras la alzaba de brazos y empezábamos a "bailar", disfrutaba mucho cada vez que ella reía.

- Papi no sae baila. – dijo ella y yo reí mientras la alzaba por el aire haciendo que chillara de alegría.

Entonces alguien palmeo mi hombro y vi a Carlisle pidiendo bailar con Sunny, ella no se dio a esperar y casi se lanza a los brazos de su abuelo y mi padre en muchas maneras, me hubiese gustado que el fuese mi padre, era una viva imagen de lo que deseo ser y espero ser, cuando se la entregue el me susurro lo suficientemente bajo al oído.

- Hay otra persona con la cual debes bailar. – me dijo llevándose a bailar a Sunny.

Gire mi vista hacia donde miraba y vi a mi madre mirándome un poco apenada y avergonzada, me acerque a ella y le extendí la mano, ella me miro con una gran sonrisa.

- Se supone que las madres deben bailar con sus hijos. – le dije y ella acepto mi mano al tiempo que empezamos a bailar.

- Todos la están pasando bien ¿no crees? – dijo mientras señalaba a Queen bailando con Jasper y a Sunny bailando o mejor dicho dando vueltas con Emmet.

- Somos una familia muy extraña ¿no? – ella solo rio

- Me siento un poco triste… - dijo ella y yo la mire preocupado. – Todo está pasando muy rápido y aun así hay tantas cosas que no he compartido contigo. – sonreí ante eso y abrace fuertemente.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- le dije.- ¿Mama?

- ¿Si Lucas?

- Mama gracias por quien soy, gracias por todas las cosas que no soy, perdóname por todas las cosas que no te he dicho, por los momentos que yo olvide* - dicho esto ella me abrazo fuertemente, más que antes.

- Gracias a ti por volver. – dijo con voz ronca como si quisiese llorar y entonces se separo de mi y miro detrás mío.

- Te importa si me lo llevo unos momentos. – dijo la voz de Queen mientras me llevaba del brazo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte mientras ella y ella solo me abrazo por el cuello.

- Me encanta este lugar, pero esta vacio sin ti. – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios. – gracias por todo Lucas. – miro a Sunny, después sucesivamente fue viendo a cada uno de la familia que aun se encontraban bailando como si eso fuese lo único que valiese la pena para ser felices, después me miro a mi y no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos. – gracias por todo… Te amo Lucas. – se acerco a mí y me beso dulcemente.

A veces nuestro hogar está en la gente que nos abre las puertas de su corazón y nos permiten entrar en sus vidas ¿La felicidad eterna existe? Por ahora no contestaría esa pregunta solo quería poder disfrutar de mi propia felicidad, por que alguna vez quise encontrar a alguien a quien le debía la vida y termine encontrando mucho mas.

**FIN**

***Las palabras de Lucas es un segmento de la letra**_**Mama**_**de**_**Il Divo**_

**Waaaaaaaaaa. Ya lo acabe, me da mucha cosa, después de todo lo que he pasado escribiéndolo, terminar este fice m pone sentimental, tal vez por eso mi fic parece escrito por Magdalena Jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**PERO ESPEREN! Antes que todo me gustaría agradecerle a todos lo que me siguieron, a los que me comentaron, los que pusieron mi historia como favorita…**

**Quisiera agradecer a mis mejore fan:**

**Gibyborri****(Gracias por se mi primer Review)**

**Flexer**

**Eli mMsen**

**LilyCs**

**Ara y Ara Cullen hale**

**Frank Ktrin Blaek**

**Mayce Cullen**

**Y también fue un honor que Orugita Cullen comentase en mi fic Adoro tus fic GRACIAS!**

**Y todos aquellos que comentaron en anónimo y el resto, gracias por sus comentarion. OS QUIERO A TODOS GRACIAS!**

**Por Cierto! Voy a comenzar otro fic, espero que también sigan ese, adore todo su apoyo y espero verlos pronto.**


End file.
